


The Hero and His Shadow

by unfinaus



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: 36 Questions references, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a dream I had, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crippling Injuries, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dungeons & Dragons References, Dungeons and Dragons AU, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fantasy AU, Found Family, Gen, Hamilton References, High Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Magic, Mild Gore, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Wilbur Soot, She/Her pronouns for the Reader, Trauma, Unhappy Ending, Villain Wilbur Soot, dad!schlatt, fic is about their characters not them irl, making ages make sense??, making the lore make sense in a fantasy setting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinaus/pseuds/unfinaus
Summary: This is a tale of love, family, friendship, betrayal, and heartbreak. There are no such things as happy endings.
Relationships: Implied One Sided Technoblade/ Reader, Past Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, Past Dream/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 152
Kudos: 228





	1. Prologue: The Tale of An Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on a dream I had. While it will be following a lot of the major SMP plot points, I am taking a lot of creative liberties as well. Apologies if any of the characters seem out of character, I'm pretty new to the fandom and just needed to get this out of my system :).

Once upon a time, there was a beloved adventurer. Known throughout the lands for his heroic and gracious deeds, he was said to be the man with the purest of hearts. Somehow, in his own incredible way, he was able to help every person he came across with the most astounding compassion and grace that had ever been seen. He sought nothing in return for what he had done, always declining any sort of bounty or reward offered to him. As loved as he was, he always traveled alone. People often asked him if he was lonely, or if he missed the company of others but he would always deny it with a smile. 

"How can I be alone when I am surrounded by what the world has to offer?"

This adventurer went on to live a long and fulfilling life and even those whom had once opposed him were forced to their knees with grief at the knowledge that he had passed away. Even Death was moved by his passing and visited the adventurer as he lay on his deathbed on that last night. Death granted him one wish for the deeds he had done in his life. The adventurer paused. It felt wrong to cheat Death of the soul they had earned in his passing. Yet, the hero had regrets. Perhaps if he had just had a bit more time, he could have done more. He feared for the lives of those he was leaving behind. And so, he came up with more so a contact than a wish. At first, Death had half a mind to refuse him. It was a bold request after all.

"Rewriting the fabric of this world is no small task hero. Why should I do this for you and not just take you now for your arrogance?"

The adventurer smiled. 

"Because Death is certain no matter how long it takes to get there. And life-- Life is full of uncertainties and most of the time it isn't fair to those who deserve it. I think they all deserve a chance to get it right, at least once, don't you?"

The adventurer proposed a deal, a contract that would change how our world worked forever. One that was sealed with the unimaginable love that the adventurer possessed for his world and those who lived in it. 

This contract was called, "Three Chances." If someone were to die from unnatural causes, including disease or an accident, their soul would be held in a purgatory like state from which they would be able to be resurrected by a being possessing magic. This could happen a total of three times throughout that person's life. As part of the arrangement, the adventurer would be allowed to start fresh with his three chances intact, to be reborn in a new era with no memory of his former life. By all accounts, he would be a completely different person. Death was perplexed by these demands. The Human species was not known for their affinity with magic, although some of them did possess the gift. 

Would this not put the Hero's peers at a disadvantage, he asked. The Hero shook his head. It was his hope that by implementing this rule, it would encourage humans to form amicable relations with other inhabitants of their world. Death wondered if this was a naïve dream. 

Before he could agree, Death had its own terms. Souls couldn't simply be left in purgatory forever. If one wished to be revived, they must be brought back within a day of their death. Souls also couldn't be forced to return if they didn't want to be revived. This way, Death would still be able to take souls with the frequency it was used to. There was a cost to making such a deal. If the hero were ever to lose himself in his new life, if he ever hurt innocent people, he would be forced to walk to the world as a spirit until he was able to atone for his crimes. 

With the terms agreed upon, the world was rewritten and everything changed.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is on the brink of death when she is found by a young man who brings her back to his family.

_Many years in the future, in which names of heroes past have been forgotten._

It was raining. 

At least, she assumed it was rain soaking through her clothes and pooling around her as she lay on the forest floor. Her blood would have been warm--right? She wasn't sure anymore. It was hard to think with that loud pounding ringing through her ears. It was so cold. She couldn't remember ever being this cold before in her life. Everything was quiet around her, save for the rain smacking the foliage on the ground hard. If she had been able to open her eyes, it wouldn't have been much better as far as seeing went. 

It wasn't just her eyes that wouldn't budge. Her whole body felt like a giant was taking it's time stepping on her frail form until eventually, she would be crushed. Is this how she would die? The fae were nearly immortal and she was going to die, bleeding out in a forest she didn't even know the name of, freezing in the violent rain, alone. She was alone. In her state there was no way she would be able to heal herself. When she passed, she would be reborn. Though she supposed this was better than letting him have the satisfaction of killing her himself. Yes-- this was a much better option. 

The cold was good too. It numbed her pain, allowing her to forget the various gaping wounds that covered her body. The damage that had been dealt to her wings. Even if she somehow managed to survive this --which was unlikely-- was it a life worth living if she couldn't fly again? Feel the wind across her face as she danced above the clouds, watch the world shift and change beneath her. 

The only feeling she had left was the necklace, clasped tightly in her bloody hand. She hadn't lost it in the impact. Clenching her fist, she could feel the indentations on the pendant and it took everything for her mind not to dwell on those she would be leaving behind when she... 

The tears on her cheeks were warm. 

This was pathetic. Was she really resigning herself to death? No. No she couldn't. He would win no matter how she died. _Fuck._ Her own thoughts were fading from clarity. _Fuck, fuck f--_

With that last bit of her strength she let out a strangled sob. There was no reason to believe anyone would hear her or anyone would even bother to help her if she was found, but at least she could die knowing that she tried to live. 

For a while, nothing happened. There was nothing but the sound of the rain and her heart beating ever slower. 

A faint "Hello?" traveled through the air. She could barely hear it, part of her assumed it was a hallucination. _Was that really a voice?_ There was no way she would be that lucky. "I know you're there!" Through the rain she could tell it was a masculine voice. 

For a moment, she was afraid again. Was it him? Had he found her? "Are you hurt?" They called. "I can help you! You shouldn't be out in this storm, please come out!" No, it wasn't him. He was manipulative yes but he got off on inflicting fear. Pretending to be a good samaritan wasn't his style. An unfamiliar feeling replaced the fear and a new energy filled her weak body. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes. 

She was right. It wasn't much better. Especially since she was facing the sky, sheets of rain falling with no signs of stopping. There were no stars to be seen through the clouds. Lifting a blood soaked hand, she trying to force another cry out of herself. This time it was more of a choked cough. She tasted blood now. It must have been enough though because it the corner of her clouding vision, a dark figure appeared. Was he wearing a hood? 

She heard a horrified, "Gods-". Did she really look that bad? He knelt down next to her and slowly pulled her to his chest. "I'm gonna get you out of here just st-" His voice faded from existence and her eyes shut. 

He was warm. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Dad I need--"_

_"--ill what happen-"_

__

__

_"--ost a lot of blood. I don't kn--"_

__

__

_"We have to stop t--"_

__

__

_"--add what's going o-"_

__

__

_"Tommy go to your r--"_

__

__

_What the hell is---Gods who is t---"_

__

__

_"--ound her in the woods--"_

__

__

__"--ting time, put her on the be--"_ _

__

__

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something heavy on top of her. No-- heavy was the wrong word. It didn't hurt like it had before. She was warm, comfortable, laying on her side. That was strange enough given she never slept on her side. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep but she forced herself to open them. That was a bad idea. Her eyes squeezed shut almost immediately as a warm light filtered into the room through a small window. Or was it an opening? 

It was so bright. It made the fae's head ache. 

She gave herself a few more moments to adjust before blinking them open again. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. It looked to be a small, stone bedroom, although the only indication of that was the bed she was currently laying in. Glancing down at herself, she realized she was wrapped in a few fur blankets, pillows placed behind her to ensure that she remained on her side. Whoever had found her had gone out of their way to treat her injuries. 

Her brows furrowed. She still didn't know where she was or how long she had been passed out. Using a hand to support herself, she moved to sit up. 

That was another mistake. 

Her body burned at the sudden effort and a pained gasp was pushed through her scabbed lips. It was only in the following silence that she realized that there had been sounds coming from one of the adjacent rooms. There was the sound of someone rushing to her room and a few seconds later, a face peaked in through the doorway. It was a young boy. He had blue eyes hiding behind dirty blonde bangs and for a moment, he looked unsure. She moved again and his eyes widened. 

"Dad, she's awake!" In an instant, he was gone, racing away to get his father. She had to get up. Letting out a shaky breath, she tried again. Ignoring the excruciating burning sensation she forced herself into a seating position. It wasn't much considering she had to lean all her weight on the backboard to keep the strain off of her muscles. 

Her eyes widened. Twisting back, she looked at her now bandaged wings. It was expertly done, comparable to how one of the fae medics would have cared for her. This was way above the pay grade she would have expected from some random civilian. Where was she? _And more importantly,_ she thought as she looked down at her empty hand, _where are my things?_

__

__

"You really shouldn't be moving." She turned, holding back a flinch. A man had appeared. He had the same blonde hair she had seen on the young boy from before, the same eyes. This must be the father. He certainly wore a look of fatherly concern on his face when he looked at her. She said nothing in response, simply regarding him with a neutral expression. There was no guarantee she was safe here. That didn't seem to bother him as he sat in the chair that had been next to the bed. "I had to change the clothes you came in, I hope that's alright. There was a lot of blood and injuries that I couldn't treat with all that fabric in the way." She glanced down at herself and realized what he meant. 

The clothes she wore now were a stark contrast from the colorful fae robes she had been wearing when she fled. The brown tunic was too large for her, but comfortable. It was probably borrowed from someone in the house and the best option considering it didn't apply and unnecessary pressure to her wounds. Her hands reached for her legs and she felt torn fabric followed by bare skin. It seemed like he had cut short pants for her. Continuing her survey of her body, her arms were both nearly completely wrapped in bandages and her abdomen was bandaged too. Under other circumstances, she would find her mummy like state almost comical. But now it just spoke to how badly she had been beaten. Her eyes lifted to look at him again and she nodded subtly. He smiled. 

"When my son brought you to me you were in very poor condition. To be honest, I wasn't sure you were going to make it. You were touch and go for a few days." Days? She had been here for days? _'His son...'_ Her mind went back to the young boy she had seen before and he could clearly see the confusion and concern on her face and he chuckled.

"The boy you saw before is the youngest of my three sons, Tommy. While he has been keeping a very keen eye on you, he wasn't the one who brought you here. Wilbur was the one who found you." 

He glanced out the window. " He is out on a hunt with his brother right now. They should be back before sunset. Now-" The man clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his thighs. "I understand that you may not trust us. It is probably smart to be cautious given what you are."

She tensed. He definitely noticed that. 

"That being said, I do want to help you recover and I can't very well do that if I don't know how you are feeling. You aren't in any condition to leave so I think it would be in your best interest to cooperate, at least for now." She didn't respond. He was probably right, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. He knew what she was. If he was going to hurt her, or use her, he probably would have done it by now. Still, until she was absolutely certain they meant her no harm, she needed to be careful. 

When she didn't say anything, he tried again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just realized, I never introduced myself." He extended a hand to her. "My name is Philza but most people just call me Phil. And you are?" She stared down at his hand. Baby steps. Reaching out, she took his calloused hand and shook it. 

"Y/N." Her voice was grating on her ears from lack of use. Hoarse. He smiled. "Where are my things?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Y/N." Phil released her hand and leaned back. " Not to worry, your things are safe. "I did my best with your wounds but your wings proved to be challenging." She cocked a brow and gestured towards her back. 

"You did this?" He gave a sheepish smile. 

"It probably isn't the care you are accustomed to but it should hold until they are healed enough for you to fly again." The fae waved off his concern, shaking her head. 

"No, that's not it. I am actually quite impressed by your work. It's not like a human to be so familiar with fae wings, or any wings at all for that matter." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she gave him a once over. "You are human, aren't you?" He nodded. 

"Oh I am as human as they come. I've just been privileged to have traveled quite a bit in this life so I am familiar with a great many things." With a soft hum of acknowledgement, Y/N turned her gaze away from the man. From her seated position she was better able to look at her surroundings and she found that she had been right to assume that the bedroom wasn't very decorated. It was simple, only filled with the bare necessities. Easy to pack up and leave if they ever need to. 

"How long do you think-- until I can move again?" Her question hung in the air for a few moments. Phil paused, pursing his lips as he thought over it. 

"Well, whatever happened to you was quite severe. Given that it took you nearly a week to regain enough strength even to wake up, it will probably take you a few months until you are back to your usual self. You lost a lot of blood, your magic was used up keeping your body alive. Several of your ribs were broken in what I'm assuming was you hitting the ground in the forest where you were found." She winced as he described her sorry state. This man was intelligent for a simple human who had traveled a bit.

_Months of recovery?_ Did she really have that kind of time? It was a miracle he hadn't found her in the days she was unconscious. What would have happened to this man and his family if he had come? 

Phil read the look on her face and cleared his throat. "With your accelerated healing though, I'm sure you'll be back on your feet within the next week or so!" He was trying to make her feel better--- that was kind of him. His eyes widened as though he had just remembered something and he lifted a finger as if to say 'One second'. Leaning down, he picked up what appeared to be crudely made crutches. "My son, Techno, made these for you. I understand that you probably won't want to rely on us too much so you can use these until you are strong enough to support yourself on your own feet." He leaned them against the bed. "Do you have any other concerns?" She shook her head. Hands resting in her lap, she tried to smile at him. 

"No. Thank you." He seemed to appreciate her effort and he stood to leave. 

"Alright. Please let me know if you would like to join us for dinner. I'm sure Wilbur will be relieved to see you are alright." As he turned to go, she called out to him. 

"Wait--" He glanced back at her. Y/N hesitated for a moment. Was she embarrassed? "Why are you showing me so much kindness? I don't--" Her voice was quite. "--I don't understand why you are helping me." He seemed surprised by her question, though thankfully unoffended. Was being this good just natural instinct for this man? Was he really a human? After a few thoughtful moments, he smiled that now familiar smile. 

"It was the right thing to do. Now, rest up, the boys should be back soon. I'll have Tommy bring you back your things."


	3. Gathering Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets the youngest of the household and tries to pull herself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! a lot has happened in the smp since my last upload huh? i will do my best to include a lot of the new lore into the story as it progresses. i have also changed the magic system lore from the prologue and edited some of chapter one so feel free to reread those! 
> 
> also, please keep in mind that the characters i am writing were inspired by the smp but are not representative of any of the creators involved! 
> 
> my next update should come much sooner!
> 
> enjoy!

For a while, Y/N just sat there, in a stunned silence of her own making. It was the right thing to do. Those words echoed through her mind long after the man had left the bedroom. Her gaze flickered to the crutches leaning against the crude bedside table. They looked sturdy enough, well-made considering the circumstances. A practiced hand had crafted them. Techno, that's what Phil called him. She would have to remember to thank him. Although it seemed she wasn't without people to thank. Wilbur-- She tried to picture his face, closing her eyes. His silhouette against the rain. It was dark. She could hear his voice, or at least the shape of his voice. And then there was nothing. 

Her eyes opened, brows furrowed. Blonde hair. She blinked. Blue eyes blinked back at her. Her body jolted with surprise, instinctively pulling the covers to shield her body and the boy let out a soft squeak, hiding back behind the corner. Her wings ached. They must have puffed up out of surprise and she grimaced. She would have to ask Phil about rebinding her wounds soon. The bandages weren't soaked red with blood but they were stained a sickly yellow color from her body trying to heal itself. Forcing herself to relax, she cocked her head to the side slightly. The blue eyes peaked out once again from outside the door, as if waiting for permission. Y/N nodded, slowly. Mirroring her pace, the same young boy from before stepped through the door way, clutching what looked to be her things in his short arms. From the look of him, he couldn't have been older than 5. His clothes were similar to his fathers and in truth he was a spitting image of him, save one key difference. Standing before her now, she was able to catch the tips of his pointed ears poking out from under his locks. 

"Are you an angel?" He blurted out, eyes that been so shy before now filled with wonder. He was louder than she expected, his voice carrying a familiar accent. Holding back a surprised wince, she shook her head. This only seemed to confuse him. "But you have wings and you aren't small enough to be a fairy." His nose crinkled, unconvinced. "Are you sure you aren't an angel?" Again, she shook her head. A soft smile spread over her split lips. 

"I'm sure..." The boy seemed unconvinced.   
"What's your name?" He asked, suspicion hiding in his blue eyes. 

"Y/N. You're Tommy, right?" His eyes widened at the sound of his name. 

"How do you know my name?" He asked, hugging her things closer to his chest. Whether out of a childish fear or wonder she wasn't sure yet. Her things looked so large against his small frame. Again, she smiled and glanced around as though she was making sure no one else was around. 

"Do you want to know a secret?" She whispered. The boy hesitated for a moment before his eyes began to shine with curiosity. He nodded, hair bouncing. Y/N gestured for him to come closer and he did. As he stood next to the bed she took note of how small he really was. She leaned down close to him, voice low. "I have magic." His eyes seemed to widen more, if that were possible, and he let out a soft gasp. 

"Really?" Tommy tried to keep his voice low, but there was no quelling that excitement that children have. She nodded. 

"Yes but you have to keep it a secret, ok?" As soon as the word secret left her lips, his brows furrowed with determination. Tommy nodded his head fiercely. 

"I promise. I never break a promise." His face broke into one of curiosity again. "Can you show me?" Her face fell for a split-second before she was able to recover. She shook her head. 

"No, I'm sorry. I got hurt really badly so I won't be able to show you until I get better." She paused. "Is that ok?" He was disappointed, eyes downcast. His upset didn't last long though before he was looking back up at her, bright as ever. 

"That's ok! My dad is going to fix you and make you better again! He's the best! I know because I get hurt all the time but he always fixes me, even if it hurts a lot. I'm sure he'll be able to fix you and then you can show me your magic!" He exclaimed, bouncing his head as he spoke. Y/N could only smile and nod. 

"He must take good care of you and your brothers" Again, Tommy gasped. 

"You know about my brothers?" 

She didn't know how long she spent entertaining the young boy. At some point he had hopped onto the bed, legs kicking gently since he couldn't quite reach the floor yet. Her things were laid by his side and he just--talked. Told her about himself and all the trouble he had gotten himself into recently. Y/N had never been around children all that much in her long life. The fae had children, yes, but they were raised by teachers, away from the adult society. Even as a child herself, she didn't think she had ever met anyone as bright as this kid. As he outlined to her every broken bone and scrape he did it with the widest smile. 

"I had never climbed a tree that high before! It was--"

"--cubs! If their mom hadn't been so mean I would have played with them longer."

"Dad was really mad at me that day but he--" 

Hours could have passed like that. Hours did pass like that. Neither of them really noticed though until Phil poked his head into the room with a look of fatherly exasperation. 

"Tommy, I told you to bring her her things, not talk her ear off. She needs to rest so she can get better." He shot the fae an apologetic look but she shook her head, just smiling fondly at the young boy. Tommy's eyes widened and he grinned. 

"Yeah she has to get better so she-" He dropped his sentence right there and looked back at Y/N with a panicked expression. She held back a laugh and shook her head. Tommy looked back at his dad. "--So-- she-- can see the owl bear cubs with me!" Her brow cocked at his clever, but poorly executed, deception. Phil nodded with false acceptance at his son's obvious lie. 

"Is that so?" Tommy nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yep! She promised to go with me after she gets better." 

"Well, better let her rest then. Come on, go get ready for dinner." At the mention of food, Tommy hopped off the bed and started to make his way out before he paused. Whipping back around to face the girl, he held out his pinky. 

"We pinky promise to--" His dropped his voice to as low a whisper as he could. Phil peaked curiously at the two of them, still very much able to hear his volume deaf son. "--do magic after you get better." It was Y/N's turn to be confused as she looked at his pinky. Her head tilted. Tommy gave her an impatient look. "Come on, do the pinky promise."

"What is a --pinky promise?" The words felt foreign on her tongue. Before that moment she didn't know it was possible for a child to look that offended and shocked at the same time. 

"You don't know what a pinky promise is?" He yelled, only to get swatted on the head by Phil. 

"Inside voice." The boy rubbed his head and grumbled a soft apology. His attention went back to Y/N. 

"A pinky promise is a special promise. We can never, ever break it because if you do, you have to break your pinky." Her eyes widened and she looked at Phil as if to say 'Is he serious?' The man only shook his head, chuckling under his breath at her naivety. Blinking back at Tommy, she reached out her hand, mimicking the shape he had made. He happily hooked their pinkies together, nose scrunching. Just as quickly he let her go and trampled past his father, eager to get ready for dinner. Y/N watched him leave, smiling softly. Phil cleared his throat, drawing her attention. He smiled. 

"I see he has taken a liking to you." The fae hummed in response. 

"I suppose--" She trailed off. "Energetic kid, that one. Lots to talk about." He laughed at this. 

"Yes well, that's our Tommy for you. Now--" He brought his hands together. "You are welcome to join us for dinner if you feel up to it. Or one of us can bring you something to eat, whichever you prefer. You've been unconscious for days so I'm sure you're hungry." As if on cue, her stomach growled lowly. An embarrassed blush rushed to her cheeks but that didn't stop her mouth from salivating at the thought of eating. She wanted to get out of bed. 

"I think--I will join you. I was wondering if I could clean myself up a bit first though. Change the bandages--" Check the damage for herself. That though remained unspoken but Phil had a knowing look hiding behind his fatherly smile. Sympathy. She wasn't sure how she felt about being on the receiving end of such a feeling. "Is that ok?" He nodded instantly, approaching her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Of course it's ok, Y/N. If you need help with anything, please let me know. Okay?" Y/N hesitated for a moment. Asking for more help seemed--weak. _He_ would have called her weak. The older man must have noticed the uncertain look on her face. Was it her incessant gnawing on her lower lips that gave it away? "I promise it's no trouble. The faster we get you better, the less help you'll need." Phil's voice was soft, comforting. A contrast from those who had raised her, cold and stoic. Meeting his eyes, she nodded. 

"Okay." 

It took a few minutes to get used to the feeling of the crutches under her arms, a few more to figure out how to balance them and support her aching body. And oh, how her body ached. Parts of her she didn't even know could hurt burned in protest as she was led to the bath. Her wings were thankfully being supported by rods, or else the weight of them trailing at her feet would have been too much to bare. Physically and emotionally. Phil carried her things in one arm, the other resting just behind her back in case there were any issues. As they walked, she was able to take in more of the place Phil and his family called home. Just like the bedroom, there was no real decoration to be seen, save for crude carvings into small sections of wall. Tommy probably did those, she though to herself. When they arrived to the small bathroom, she was surprised to see the tub already filled, steam rising from the clear water. Y/N opened her mouth to ask but Phil was quick to interrupt her. 

"Don't worry, I figured you would want to clean up. I did the best I could but, nothing beats a proper bath after waking up from a psedo-coma." As he spoke, he pulled a chair next to the bath and placed her things gently on the surface. Easily within her reach, she noted. He turned back to her. "I'll be waiting nearby, just in case you need anything." Again, she opened her mouth to protest but he waved her off. "I told Y/N, it's no trouble. Now you relax, I'll come check on you later." She pouted slightly but nodded, earning a smile from him. Phil walked past her and her gaze followed him. Just as he was about to close the door, she called out to him. 

"Phil." He looked over his shoulder. Y/N smiled. "Thank you." Phil shook his head. 

"It's nothing. I'll see you in a bit." With that he closed the door behind him, leaving Y/N to her own devices. He had prepared everything she would need. Salve, bandages, soup, there were even new clothes waiting for her there. She glanced down at her old things. He was right when he had said that her clothes were ruined. Still, they weren't nearly as important as the necklace staring back at her. 'I'll deal with that later.' Her body carried her towards the bath when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was a reflection. 

She was looking back at herself from the silver surface. Looking at herself now, it's no wonder Tommy was hesitant to approach her at first. Bruises painted nearly every inch of exposed skin on her body. Her hair was matted together from lack of care and her face was littered with old cuts and scars which were still healing from her fall through the canopy of trees. 

And her wings. Her wings which used to shine the brightest white were stained a cacophony of pale yellows and dried reds and browns from where her blood had sunk into the feathers. Feathers which patches of her wings were now missing. Not that it mattered. The reason why the fall hadn't killed her was because her wings had taken the brunt of the impact, the bones breaking under the weight of her body at the strange angle. Y/N grimaced. Even for the fae, broken wings could mean never lifting off the ground ever again. 

The young fae stripped down as best as she could, supporting herself on the crutches. The bandages were the worst part. They clung to her skin, sticking to some of the more extreme wounds. Thankfully it was because they were healing and scabbing over, not because they were still draining her of blood. As she regained her magic, the process would only speed up. Again, she forced herself to look at herself in her exposed state. Scars would mar parts of her flesh which had before been unblemished as the wounds were deep. None deeper or more apparent than the large gash across her stomach. 

The intended killing blow. The last strike he had been able to land on her before she made her escape. No wonder she had lost so much blood. Her hand came up and gently traced the outside edge of the wound. It was red and irritated, still raw as the skin closed itself to keep her from bleeding out. It was a wonder she had survived.

Some noise from the kitchen pulled her out of her thoughts. Focus. Ridding herself of any remaining fabric or bandages, she stepped into the tub Phil had prepared. It was large, perfect for a human. Unfortunately for her, the mass of feathers on her back didn't quite fit. A soft sigh was pushed out of her as she was enveloped by the warm water, wings hanging over the side as she rested against it. Her muscles relaxed and she allowed her guard to falter. Her eyes closed and she sat there in silence, the only sounds coming from outside the room. These too eventually faded into the background of her mind. The warmth sunk into her. She was so tired. Sleep was calling to her so sweetly. 

_When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by trees. Wind gently caressed her face and she smiled wide. Y/N stretched her wings, their large wingspan casting a shadow on the ground before her. Glancing around, her smile dropped slightly. Had she been here before? Furling her wings, she stepped lightly on the dry leaves that littered the forest floor. Deeper and deeper into the forest she walked, the only sounds those made by her own feet. It got darker as the trees grew denser. Darker until she could barely see what was in front of her. All she could do was reach around helplessly with her hands._

_There was clearing, dimly lit. There was a figure in the clearing. Their back was to her and she couldn't see much about them other than their shape._

_"H-hello?" The figure didn't respond to her. Was it a statue? Even as she approached, slowly, it remained still. She stopped. "Hello?"_

_A white mask._

_"Y/N."_

Her eyes flung open and her whole body jolted. Her vision was blurry. 

She was underwater. 

Y/N's hands gripped the side of the tub, knuckles turning white with panic as she wretched herself to the surface, trying desperately to stifle the coughs that threatened to expose her. A hand was clamped around her mouth as she swallowed down her terror. It was _his_ voice. She turned, gaze scattering over the whole room. The empty room. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. He couldn't be there. Slowly, she relaxed back into her original position, sleep far from her mind. Her gaze fell to the water. It wasn't clear anymore, which wasn't a surprise. Filthy. 

It wasn't as warm as it had been when she first arrived. How long had it been? Looking out the window, the sun had begun to disappear beneath the tree line. A relieved breath was bushed out of her and she reached for the chair, grabbing a wash cloth and lathering it with what looked to be soap. Y/N was careful to wash around her wounds, making sure to get every inch of uninjured skin. Next came her hair, the patient untangling of the matted locks. With every section of herself that she cleaned, the water grew darker. 

Her wings were the most difficult. Usually the fae had servants that would help her wash the feathers on her back but now she was alone. That fact by itself made her task all the more challenging but with each of her fractured ribs screaming their protests as she twisted and turned to reach her wings, it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to get them as clean as she would have liked. There was only so much her body could take. 

With the light in the bathroom dimming, she hurried along her process. Stepping out of the bath, she supported herself on the side, moving the things resting on the chair to the floor before seating herself down. Her wings ached to stretch out, to shake themselves dry. Part of her wanted to ask Phil to help her finish washing them but--- no. He had already done so much for her. The clothes he had provided were evidence of that. They were more covering than what she had been wearing when she woke up. It was a too large tunic with slits for her wings cut into the back and a pair of trousers that would cover her injured legs. Comfortable clothes. Her lips pulled into a smile at the thoughtfulness. 

From her seated position she was able to dry herself off with the towel Phil had left hanging on the chair, again being careful of the raw skin that covered her wounds. The salve was next. Dipping a finger in, her nose scrunched up with slight disgust. The texture was slimy, nothing like the salves she was familiar with at home. Home--- Y/N shook her head. Gently as she could, she lathered the substance over every injury she could see though she was afraid to count them all. There were definitely some she had missed, she would have to ask Phil about those later, she thought to herself. Her wings were completely out of the question for her to tend to alone. 

Fresh bandages were laid over the salved wounds. Her unpracticed hands struggled, they shook. Every once in a while her face with twinge with pain at a too tight knot or too far stretch. By the end of it she never wanted to bind another wound again in her life. 

By the time she was finally done, Y/N's arms ached and she rolled her neck. As carefully as she could, she pulled on the clothes. The wing slits were large enough for her to push them through in their bound state and the tunic hung on her body. She wondered whose shirt it was. The trousers fit her better, though the frayed bottoms showed Phil had cut them a bit so that they wouldn't get in her way. 

The sun was now completely hidden by the trees. Grabbing hold of the crutches, the young fae did her best to steel herself. Don't show weakness, don't show pain. Those were things he had taught her. The smell of food, some sort of meat, wafted through the house, under the bathroom door. She had to keep herself from salivating and rushing out the door. Running wasn't going to be something she was going to be able to do for a while. Maneuvering herself with her crutches, dirty clothes tucked under her arm, she slowly opened the bathroom door and made her way to what she assumed was the kitchen. The closer she got, the stronger the smell became. She nearly smiled. 

The house was being lit by dim candlelight, the flames reflecting off the infrequent picture frames. Y/N stopped in front of one of them, head cocked to the side. In the image there was a family. They were standing in a field, surrounded by green and various flowers, the paint faded from it's original luster. There were two adults, one who was familiar to her. Phil looked a bit younger but in truth he hadn't changed much. Then there was the woman standing next to him, holding a baby in her arms. She was beautiful, her smile shining. Her ears, like Tommy's, were pointy. This woman was an elf, the girl realized. 'This must be Phil's wife...' Y/N wondered when she would meet her. Her eyes moved to the children. Even as a baby, Tommy was incredibly bright. His blue eyes looked like those of his father but he certainly got some of his looks from his mother in some of his sharper features. 

It was one of the two older boys that caught her attention though. Familiar brown hair. 

"What are you doing?" A low voice made her whip her head to the side and her heart dropped. 

A white mask.


	4. A Tense Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets the oldest of Phil's sons.

Fear clutched her body and Y/N stumbled back with a surprised gasp. The fragile balance she was maintaining was broken and she barely noticed that she was falling. Her focus was locked on the white of the mask in front of here, and she was afraid. Terrified. Her mind was thrown back into the last time she was faced by a white mask and all she saw was him. The gleam of his sword as he swung it at her. The girl lifted her arms to shield her face as she fell, eyes clenched shut. Where she would have expected to hit the ground, she was met by arms wrapping around her from behind. Pain shot through her at the sudden pressure on her torso, her wings. She whimpered and the grip on her instantly relaxed, careful just to keep her from falling. There was a muffled 'Sorry.' from behind her. 

"I told you to take your mask off, you scared her!" A familiar voice broke through the pounding in her ears. 

"I didn't do anything, I just asked her what she was doing. " It as that same low, monotone voice from before. 

"Hey...hey it's ok, you don't need to be afraid." The hands that were holding her up gently caressed her arms as if he was trying to comfort her. Was she shaking? Slowly, she opened her eyes and was met with an unexpected sight. Before her was a boy, bending down to pick up the crutches that had fallen to the ground. Behind her, the other boy gently moved her so she was standing rather than leaning against him. Crutches in hand, the boy stood and she was once again met with a mask. This time though, she was able to see it properly and her eyes widened a bit. A hog's skull. It hid the upper part of his face, only his mouth exposed. Two, small tusks protruded from his lips but the most surprising thing about him was the pink hair that rested at about shoulder length. He held out the crutches to her. 

"Here." Slowly, she took them back and once she was able to support herself, the hands that where on her arms let her go. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry for--" Her voice was quiet, embarrassed. " --I was just surprised." Please don't ask, she thought to herself. Please don't. 

"You don't have to apologize." The voice behind her cooed. There was that familiar twing in her stomach. Before she could turn to look at him, he continued. "Techno here is used to scaring people." At the mention of his name, the fae perked up, blinking at him. 

"You're Techno?" He nodded, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he looked away from her towards the photo from before. "Phil said you made these crutches for me-- I wanted to thank you. That was very kind of you to do, for a stranger." It was almost impossible to see any sort of real expression on his face with only the side of his mouth visible. He seemed-- indifferent? Techno didn't respond to her gratitude and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the other boy shuffling past her and slinging an arm over Techno's shoulder. Brown hair. 

"He might look scary but Techno's a big softie, isn't that right brother?" Seeing them side by side it was like seeing two sides of the same coin. They were incredibly different in appearance, in the way they held themselves. Even with Techno's mask in the way, she could tell how much softer the other boy was compared to him. The brunette reminded her of Tommy's brightness while Techno was more like the twilight. Not light but not dark either. 

The pink haired boy only let out an annoyed huff at this, removing himself from his 'brother's' grip and moving back towards the kitchen. The other boy stayed behind and looked at Y/N with warm eyes. A soft smile stretched over his lips. Was that-- relief on his face? He stuck out a hand to her. "I'm W-"

"You're Wilbur." Her interruption was accidental and seemed to surprise both of them. His eyes widened a tad, confused. She cleared her throat and glanced away. "You're the one who saved me." Wilbur's hand faltered, moving back to rub the nape of his neck. 

"Dad told you?" He asked softly. She nodded. Glancing back at him, it was easy to recognize him as the shape she had seen in the darkness. Even if Phil hadn't told her, she would have recognized him. He wore a tunic similar to the others, trousers too. He and Techno were both still wearing their cloaks from their recent outing. "I'm sorry." Now Y/N was the one who was confused. 

"W-what?" 

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I wanted to be here when you woke up. I'm sorry I wasn't." Wilbur's voice reminded her of Phil's but-- softer, somehow. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and she could see the subtle guilt swimming there. 

"That-- that's not something to apologize for. I should be thanking you. You saved me, brought me to your home. I owe you my life. Being there when I woke up wouldn't have mattered." He seemed conflicted at her words, but he smiled anyway. 

"You don't owe me anything." Y/N shook her head adamantly. 

"I would have died if you hadn't found me. I owe you, all of you. I will repay you one day, I promise." As if to emphasize this, she released one of her crutches, letting it rest against her side and she extended a pinky out to him. Her brows were furrowed with determination and genuine conviction to her words. Wilbur's face on the other hand broke out into an amused grin. 

"You want to pinky promise?" He asked, chuckling softly through his words. Y/N nodded once. 

"Tommy said that a pinky promise is special and that you can never break it." Realization dawned on the boy and he softened back into a smile. He mimicked her gesture and intertwined his pinky with hers. 

"It's a promise then, Angel." The fae cocked a brow at the title. 

"Angel?" Blood rushed to Wilbur's cheeks and he released his pinky from her's, turning away with an embarrassed laugh. 

"Ah- sorry. The kid has been calling you that the whole time you've been here and I guess it's just stuck." He looked back at her, the tips of his ears still a bit red. "What is your name, now that I can ask you?" She smiled. 

"Y/N." He repeated her name under his breath, as though he was testing it on his tongue. 

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Y/N. Now--" He gestured back towards where Techno has vanished. "I hope you're hungry cause Techno and I landed quite the boar today." In the mist of the chaos, Y/N had almost forgotten how hungry she was. The smell of food wafting in the air. Her enthusiastic nods drew more laughter from the boy. "Alright good. Come on then."

By the time they arrived the table had already been set. Tommy was seated next to a barefaced Techno who seemed much more focused on his food than whatever the child was rambling on about next to him. Phil was at the head of the table, gently reminding his son not to talk with his mouth full. Tommy was the first to notice the pair walking in. He waved at Y/N.

"You're here!!" He babbled, eyes wide with delight. The fae smiled, nodding affectionately at the young boy. She didn't see how the boy next to her smiled fondly at the interaction. Tommy's eyes moved to Wilbur and he immediately started pouting. "Will-" He whined, " You can't hog her now that's she's awake!" The aforementioned brother laughed and shook his head as he lead Y/N to the other side of the table. He sat across from his younger brother, helping the girl place her crutches on the floor as she sat across from Techno. 

He didn't look up to acknowledge her. 

"She isn't a toy for us to fight over, Tommy." Their conversation faded into the background as Y/N stared at the food sitting in front of her. It was-- different to what she was used to but it looked good. Really good. Reaching for the various plates, she grabbed a bit of everything to get her fill. The hog was fresh, meant to be the main dish. There was also what looked to be a mushroom stew and baked potatoes. That first bite of food was almost enough to make her cry. 

The family talked and laughed together and she listened. This was so different too. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed with her parents. Had she ever heard her mom laugh before she died? Her father? 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Techno wasn't speaking. He was still just looking at his food as he cut through the meat. This fact didn't change for several minutes. 

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Y/N blinked up at him. He still wasn't looking at her, even as he addressed her. In truth she hadn't really thought about it, at all, actually. The other two brothers continued their conversation, unbothered. She didn't notice Phil watching them. The fae considered his question. 

"I--I'm not sure actually. Phil said I would be back on my feet in another week but that the healing will take a few months at least. So-- I suppose I'll be here as long as you have me." He seemed satisfied at her answer and posed another. 

"Do you know who did this to you?" His voice was calm, monotone. Unlike her blood which started to boil at the memories he was inciting. She kept a calm facade as best she could. 

"Not personally. I think they were poachers." A lie. 

"Pretty bad poachers if they let their prey escape on the brink of death." Her hand clenched in her lap, hidden under the table. He didn't sound like he was insinuating anything, in fact, it was like he was just telling the truth. She chose to agree with him. 

"Yes--" His voice came again. 

"Do you think they know you're alive?" She went to answer but he spoke again. His gaze finally lifted and he stared into her eyes. Y/N felt-- exposed under his eyes. "What I'm really asking is, do you think they are going to come looking for you? Is your presence here putting my family in danger?" Again, his voice carried no accusation, just genuine curiosity, if anything. Still, it made her hear stop in her chest. 'Is he looking for me?' That question had been hiding in the edges of her mind ever since she had woken up. The boy across from her waited patiently. Even with the mask resting on the table it was like he was still wearing one, his expression impossible to read behind the nonchalant front. It reminded her of--

"Techno that's enough." Phil's voice broke the silence she hadn't realized had settled over the table. The boy glanced at his father before shrugging that same indifferent shrug from before. 

"I was just asking." 

"No." She answered with a certainty in her tone that she wasn't sure she really had. "If they were going to find me they would have found me by now while I was unconscious." This seemed to satisfy him and he returned his gaze to his food. He seemed completely unbothered by the awkward air that settled over the table. Even Tommy was pouting down at his food. Phil cleared his throat and smiled gently at the young fae. 

"To reference your earlier question, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, Y/N. I wouldn't be a very good healer if I threw my patients out on the street as soon as they regained consciousness." For some reason, she had the feeling she couldn't refuse his offer even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

"I want to help out, in any way I can. Like I told Wilbur, I owe all of you my life. I intend to repay you but in the meantime I would feel awful if you let me stay here for free." Phil seemed to want to wave her off but the look in her eyes stopped him. He looked like he was considering her words carefully. His gaze flitted over his sons for a moment before training back on her. 

"Let's call it an IOU, for now. As for helping out around here, you are more than welcome to. After you have recovered enough." He emphasized the 'after'. Y/N knew arguing with him at this point would be useless. There was something about Phil's voice that always carried a sense of finality, despite how gentle it was. 

"Okay." 

The rest of the dinner went by without a hitch. Tommy brought the energy back up just by being himself. He had his own bombardment of questions for her, though they felt a lot more innocent than Techno's assumed interrogation. 'What's your favorite color?', 'Can I fly with you?', 'What do you mean you haven't had mash potatoes before?'. 

The only light was that of the various candles scattered throughout the home. Even the darkness here was different. 

When they finished eating, Y/N went to stand with her plate but Wilbur's hand came down gently on her shoulder. 

"I got it, Angel." He grabbed her dish and placed it on top of his before turning and going to the basin. There was that nickname again. Her face felt a bit hot at that. 

"How are your wings holding up?" Her gaze moved to Phil at his question. 

"They're alright... I couldn't reach them very well to wash them but other than that your wraps have held up very well. Thank you again, for that." He nodded at her answer. 

"And your other injuries?"

"I managed with them. They aren't as bad as I initially feared." 'Most of them, at least.' She hummed. He smiled, pleased. Wilbur came back to the table and sat by her side. Y/N would be lying if she said she was used to the warmth hiding in his eyes. They held more emotion in a single glance than she had ever experienced in her home land. Would Wilbur have been considered weak by them too? 

"I could help you with your wings if you'd like. I'm sure it's uncomfortable if you leave sections dirty." His offer was met with surprised blinks. 

"You-- You'd do that?" Y/N hadn't meant for her voice to come out as squeaky as it did. He nodded enthusiastically. 

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing. Besides, I'd like to talk to you more, if that's alright." Where Tommy's childlike curiosity was unbridled, Wilbur was more reserved. Y/N hesitated. He was so-- excited. Kind. That wasn't something she was used to. It was hard to take his softness at face value when every fiber in her body was telling her this was all too good to be true. This wasn't what she was taught. This wasn't what she had been raised to believe humans to be like. But Wilbur wasn't fully human, was he? At her hesitance, his face fell and he rubbed the nape of his neck. Was that a habit of his? "It's alright if you don't, you must be tired and-" 

"No!" She interrupted, a bit too loudly. 'Ah, that was too much.' "I mean-- yes. I would like to talk-- to you-- more." He smiled and moved to stand. 

"Alright, I'll grab a few things and meet you in your room in a few minutes." The brunette turned and left the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom. Techno also stood and started to follow after his brother. Before he made it out, he turned his gaze back. "Come on Tommy, let's get you ready for bed too." The young boy hopped off the bench and ran after his brother. He took hold of his hand and looked back at Y/N. 

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" His tone carried a bit of--anxiety? Her face fell into a soft fondness and she nodded. 

"Of course. I couldn't run away if I tried." She joked. Tommy's face broke out into a mischievous smile. 

"I would catch you anyways! I'm much faster than you!" He gloated. Before he could continue, Techno bent down and picked him up. 

"Yeah, yeah Tommy, I'm sure you are much faster than a girl on crutches." There was something about his monotone tone that made a small laugh bubble up inside of Y/N's throat. Techno's eyes flickered to her and for a moment she could have sworn there was the ghost of a smile on his face. The moment didn't last long with Tommy whining in his arm about how he was, in fact, very fast and very strong because he was, in his own words, 'a big man.' The pair left and as the kid's voice faded (very slowly), the fae let out a soft sigh. Her body ached from sitting up straight. Holding herself up was taking a lot more out of her than she thought it would. Was she really this weak? 

"You know, Wilbur hardly left your side while you were unconscious." Y/N nearly jumped at Phil's voice. Damn him for being so quiet. He was still seated at the head of the table, face illuminated by candle light. 

"Why?" Her question hung in the air for a moment. The man paused before answering. 

"I think he feels a bit guilty." Before she could respond, he continued. "I know he shouldn't, I've told him as much. But I think there is a part of him that feels responsible for whatever happened to you. 'If only I had gotten there sooner,' 'Maybe I could have saved her'." 'He did save me.' The girl wanted to say. She closed her mouth and sank into herself. Her wings flexed on instinct, craving to wrap around her frame. 

"Oh..." Phil sighed softly.

"My son cares very deeply about the people around him, something he got from his mother." 'Got?' "Now that you're awake, I'm sure you'll be able to see that for yourself. I just want you to know that he means well. I understand that you don't know us, you have no reason to trust us. Honestly, there are certain things that you should keep hidden, at least for now." He gave her a pointed look with that sentence. " None of that matters to Wilbur though. Until you give him a reason not to trust you, he will."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her voice wavered slightly. He smiled. It was sad.

"I have a feeling you are going to be around for a long time, and believe me, I am thrilled my sons like you. But I care about their wellbeing. Techno and Tommy bounce back very quickly but Will is-- sensitive. So I suppose what I'm asking is for you to avoid hurting him... if you can." 

"Has that-- happened before?" Phil didn't answer that question, instead opting to lift himself from the table. He gently pat the top of her head. 

"Best not keep him waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, why do you think Y/N is lying about who attacked her? What else could she be hiding? How do the other SMP characters play into this world? I am curious to hear your thoughts!


	5. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and WIlbur talk.

When she arrived in the bedroom, Wilbur was waiting for her. He was patiently seated on the bed, accompanied by a small bucket of water, soap and a cloth. As soon as he saw her, he straightened his posture and smiled. 

"Do you want to-- sit down?" He asked, unsure of how she wanted to do this. She nodded, moving slowly towards the bed and leaning the crutches against the mattress. The bed was low enough to the ground that she didn't have to worry about climbing up, instead just lowering herself gently so that she was sitting with her back facing him. 

"The sheets are different." She commented, getting herself comfortable. 

"Yeah-- I think Dad changed them while you were in the bath. Can't really have you sleeping on dirty sheets now that you're awake." Y/N glanced back at the boy, whose gaze was fixed on her large, broken wings. Like he was waiting for her to give him permission to start. 

"You can touch them. Just be gentle and wipe towards yourself." With her soft affirmation, he nodded and soaked the cloth before starting his gentle ministration. For a moment, she just watched him while he worked, the way his hands flexed and relaxed around the cloth. The way his brow furrowed as he focused on the clearly dirty patches first. Several minutes passed with her staring before he spoke up again. 

"Does your stomach hurt?" It was a quiet question and when he glanced up at her she whipped around, facing the front. Heat rose to her neck. 

"My stomach?" She repeated, unsure of what he meant. He let out a soft hum from behind her. 

"Yeah-- that was-- um -- that was the worst thing, when I found you. I mean it was all pretty bad but-" His words trailed off and they were left in a tense silence. She pursed her lips. Y/N hadn't really thought about what it must have been like for him, finding a random girl bleeding out in the middle of a storm. It must have been-- traumatic, to say the least. 

"Everything kind of-- aches? But it doesn't hurt like it did before. Unless I breathe too deeply, then my ribs decide to start dying." She tried to chuckle, to lighten the mood. He didn't respond and the silence was all the more deafening. Phil was probably right, if the guilt radiating off of the young boy was anything to go by. Clearing her throat, she tired to change the subject. "You said you wanted to talk more. Is there--anything you want to know?" Instantly she felt him shift behind her, almost like he was bouncing. 

"You're a fae, right?" With the briefest hesitation, she nodded with a soft 'Yes.' If they were going to hurt her, they would have done it by now. They wouldn't be wasting medical supplies on her, they wouldn't be feeding her, allowing her around a child like Tommy. Careful trust was fine. Trust with boundaries. 

"You're a half elf, right? Tommy too?" He hummed, confirming her suspicions. 

"Our mum was an elf. You've met Phil, he's as human as they come." 

"Was?" The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Wilbur's hands paused for a few moments and for a second she was afraid she had overstepped. Y/N glanced back at him and his face held an expression she wasn't sure she recognized. It wasn't --sadness or grief. Maybe remembrance? Or struggling to remember? When he caught her looking back at him he plastered a smile back onto his features and returned to his work. 

"She -- died a long time ago. When Tommy was still a baby." The water on the cloth was cold. "She got really sick one day and when she died, there was no one around to bring her back. None of us can do magic and by the time any of my father's allies would arrive it would have been too late. She was on her second chance." 

The fae had a different relationship with the contract than many of the other sentient species of their world. Already nearly immortal, it was rare for a fae to die of unnatural causes in their homeland. Most chose to stay dead, having already lived enough lifetimes for any one person. Centuries, millenniums, they tend to weigh on you. Everlasting life and youth are only worth so much. 

"She was beautiful." Y/N breathed, thinking back to the picture hanging in the hallway. 

"Yes, she was." Wilbur agreed, softly. 

"You look like her." Her comment hung in the air. It was only after a few seconds that she realized she had indirectly called Wilbur beautiful. He seemed to have realized this too, his respond coming through an almost audible smile. 

"You think so?" To keep from saying anything else embarrassing, the girl chose to just nod her head. Soft chuckles sounded from behind her. "Thank you." His hands moved higher on her wings, closer to the bone and she couldn't help but hiss softly at the temperature of the water. "Sorry..." He paused for a moment. "Do all the fae have wings?" 

'What a dangerous question to ask, Wilbur.'

"No. Do all humans have blue eyes or freckles or pale skin?" This was a very simple answer to a very complicated question. 'Is omitting the truth considered lying?', she wondered to herself. This answer seemed to satisfy him though. She posed her own question. "Techno-- he is your brother as well but, I don't believe he is also a half elf. How--" The fae wasn't exactly sure how to ask where the other boy came from without being rude. Wilbur was amused by this. 

"What gave it away?" She turned back towards him and pointed at her mouth.

"The tusks. You don't have them, he does." He nodded at her reasoning, still very amused.

"You're right. He's a half-orc," Her eyes opened with surprise and opened her mouth to ask another question but Will was quick to beat her to the punch, " and no, Phil didn't sire him. I'm not sure he would have been opposed to it, actually." He laughed. "But no. Phil did find him though. I had just been born a few days prior and Dad decided to go out on a hunt for Mum. And when he came back he was carrying another baby. Said he found him abandoned near a destroyed carriage. We were raised together from that day on." He met her gaze again. "We are brothers, as much as Tommy and I are. Practically twins, he and I." 

"So he's an orphan?" Her innocent question was met with a firm shake of his head. 

"No. He hates that word. Says that he has parents so he can't be an orphan." Y/N turned back towards the front with a hum of understanding. Her hands were fidgeting with the hem of the too large shirt. 

"I am one." She murmured and Wilbur halted his movements. 

"What was that?" He asked, not having heard her properly. 

"An orphan." Y/N repeated. "I am one." Wilbur let out a soft 'Oh'. He didn't say anything else, giving her the space to continue if she wanted. So she did. "They died when I was young too. Probably around Tommy's age. I can't remember them very well-- that was a long time ago, for me. I was raised by teachers. So I guess I envy Techno, in a way." When she didn't keep talking, Wilbur spoke up. 

"Do you not have anyone? Back home, I mean." Her heart ached in her chest. Flickering images of a smiling blonde boy with green eyes replaced themselves with the hollow smile of a wooden mask with blood splattered across the face of it. 

"I did-- once." 'Did you? Or was that a lie too?' "I don't anymore. And even if I did, I can't go back to my home land, not now." 

"What? Why not?" At this point Wilbur had completely abandoned his task, the drenched cloth discarded in the bucket. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently coaxed her to turn her body so she was facing him. Y/N didn't meet his eyes but cooperated nonetheless. 

"It's-- a long, complicated story."

"I have the time." He reassured her. Her hands were picking at each other anxiously. She probably would have started bleeding if two larger hands didn't come to rest on top of them, halting their movements. 

His hands were warm.

With a shaky sigh, the fae nodded. 

"Ok."

Wilbur sat and listened patiently, as she told the only version of her story she would allow herself to tell. 

"A long time ago, the fae were ruled by a king and a queen. They gave birth to a daughter. Not long after though, maybe a few years, they died. The throne was held until the princess would be of age to take over from where her parents had left off. She was raised in the castle, away from everyone. I don't even think she had all that many friends, if any. Her whole life was just a waiting game. Waiting to grow, waiting to learn, waiting to take the throne. It was her responsibility after all. She was-- different from most of us. Many people in our land called her weak because she was 'overly empathetic' I think is what she said. Our society valued intellect, poise, over emotion. Over impulsivity and passion. She disagreed with a lot of the traditions of our people but at the end of the day, she didn't want to hurt anyone. The princess just wanted what was best for her people, and if that was to stick to the old ways, that's what she would do. Unbeknownst to her, there were others who claimed to be like her, who claimed to hate the old ways. Who wanted change. They were much more--aggressive. They were terrorists."

"The day of her inauguration came and she was going to take the throne. The castle was attacked and she--" Pause."-- was killed. The coup was successful and the fae are now living under a tyrant. I don't know much-- I left pretty quickly after it happened." 

When she finally met his gaze, his hands were still holding hers. He was looking at her with eyes that looked to be drowning in sympathy-- or was it pity. She pulled her hands from his and looked away. 

"Did you-- know her?" He asked gently. Her lips quirked into a sad smile. 

"I'm not sure anyone knew her. The real her. I'm not sure if she even knew herself outside of what she was raised to be." Her words trailed off. 

"These-- terrorists you mentioned. You said they only claimed to hate the old ways. What did they really want? What was their reason for taking over, Angel?" 

"Power. Control. You name it, they wanted it. Their leader-" Her voice almost cracked with sorrow when she though of Him. "- was a cold-blooded, manipulative liar. He never cared about anyone. He used the desires of the people to take control and then stabbed them in the back. He never cared about them, what they wanted. All he did was take advantage of their beliefs." Venom was dripping off her voice. Her body tensed under Wilbur's eyes. 

"You knew him-- didn't you?" She lifted her gaze at his question. Her jaw clenched and she didn't say anything. 'How did he know?' "No one gets that angry about someone they didn't know personally." He answered her silent question. Her anger melted under his warm gaze, drifting into a familiar sadness. 

"I thought I did." 

"Did you love him?" Y/N froze. As soon as the words came out of his mouth the boy rushed to apologize. "Wait no-- I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Please don't cry, Angel." 

She hadn't realized she was crying until Wilbur's hand came up and gently cupped her cheek, thumb caressing the skin under her watery eyes. The tears were coming out hot now, as though they would burn trails into her skin. It was like dam had broken. She had spent the whole day without really thinking about what she had gone through. Meeting Phil, talking to Tommy for hours, getting to meet the boy who saved her and his brother. All of those things had been lovely distractions. Things that kept her mind from drifting too far into the previous week when her life had been stolen from her. Small, sorrowful hiccups were soon replaced with violent sobs. Her ribs were screaming for her to stop crying but the pain only made her cry more. Suddenly her face was pressed against fabric. 

Wilbur's hand was gently cradling the back of her neck, his other one coming up and resting on her back. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry--" He kept repeating that. His chin was resting on top of her head. Without hugging her too tightly, he held her there. Close to him. As if it was a reflex, her hands came up to clutch his shirt as she cried into him. It was the kind of crying where you have to gasp for air. The kind where your sobs come out sounding more like wet coughs. Those were all muffled by the fabric of Wilbur's shirt. He was warm. He was always warm. Last time she was in his arms like this she was on the brink of death, but right now Y/N felt like a part of her was dying too. 

They sat like that for a while. Just-- holding each other, each in their own thoughts. 

"Wilbur you made her cry!!" The sound of Tommy's childish voice made the pair jump apart. Y/N rubbed her eyes, trying to pull herself together as she caught sight of the color pink leaning near the door way. The kid jumped onto the bed and placed himself between the fae and his older brother, scolding him the whole way there. Wilbur didn't have a defense, not really. Instead he deflected. 

"What are you doing awake, Tommy? I thought you went to bed ages ago." His voice carried the sort of firmness one would expect from an older sibling. Tommy pouted. 

"I couldn't sleep! Besides, Techno still has to read Y/N her bed time story!" While they bickered, the girl had wiped away enough tears to see properly again and she saw the aforementioned half-orc leaning on the door frame with an old book in hand. He was looking at her too, and if she didn't know any better she would say he looked-- concerned. 

"My-- what?" She murmured. Tommy answered for his brother. 

"Your bedtime story! Techno would come in here and read to you when you were sleeping!" At this Wilbur turned and looked at his brother as well with a quirked brow. 

"Oh?" Techno shrugged. 

"I thought she was bored." He deadpanned, still looking at Y/N. Were his eyes always red? Tommy climbed under the covers and pat the place next to him. She glanced back at him and tilted her head. He pat the spot again, with more force this time. 

"Come here!!" Shooting a glance to the other boys, she slowly and carefully moved so she was next to the kid, making sure she didn't accidentally wack him with her wings. Wilbur got off his spot on the bed and started tucking the two in. She opened her mouth to protest but one look from him made the words die in her throat. Tommy wiggled a bit to get comfortable, nestling into Y/N's side. "Ok Techno! We are ready!!" The older boy let out a soft sigh before moving towards the bed, dragging a chair behind him. He placed it next to the bed and sat down. 

"Do you want to stay for your bedtime story too?" Techno asked, looking at his brother. Was he teasing him? With one more look at Y/n, Wilbur nodded and sat against the nearest wall. 

"What story are you reading?" She asked softly. Techno opened the book to a section near the middle. 

"The story of Icarus. The boy who flew too close to the sun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get some lore, as a treat. Shorter chapter since the update is so quick this time!


	6. Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Y/N's past is revealed to the audience and her saviors.

Y/N was warm. So warm. Her eye lids were so heavy, she didn't have to open them yet right? Something was wiggling next to her, pushing against her side and she let out a soft groan of annoyance. 'Huh?' Why couldn't she move her arm? Soft light was flickering into the room, illuminating dust and fibers floating gently in the air. 'It's too bright.' A quiet whine pushed out of her throat. This time it was met by more nuzzling into her side. Blinking open her tired eyes, she glanced down and was nearly blinded by blonde locks. Sleeping by her side with his face pressed against her abdomen, was Tommy. When did he-- 'Oh, that's right.' The bedtime story. The fae glanced to the side, finding an empty chair where the storyteller had been sitting the previous evening. The wall where Wilbur had been was also empty. Techno had read them a story but she didn't remember when she fell asleep. Icarus--

Tommy was breathing softly, cheeks covered with a soft blush. Her eyes softened. He looked adorable like this, calm, unlike when he was awake absolutely bursting with energy. Her other hand came up and brushed some hair from his face and his nose crinkled a bit. Still asleep. His cheeks were flushed from the heat, making him look like he was glowing under the morning sun. 

"Oh, you're awake." The monotone voice of Techno drifted in from the doorway, making her look away from the young boy. His pink hair was pulled half up into ponytail, a plate of fruits in his hands. Y/N tried to sit up and grimaced as static raced up her arm that Tommy was laying on. It must have fallen asleep under his weight. Pushing past the discomfort, she carefully lifted his head and removed her arm, placing his head on the pillow. "We didn't want to disturb you by moving him. You were sleeping so---peacefully." He murmured. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't had any dreams. Not like she had while she was in the bath. No dreams-- that was better than whatever nightmares were sure to plague her eventually. 

"No it's alright. Thank you-- for letting him sleep. What-- what time is it?" She asked, leaning back against the headboard. Her body didn't hurt as much as it had the first time she woke up. That was a good sign, right? 

Techno approached the bed and set the plate on the bedside table and took his place on the chair again. 

"It's almost noon. Phil and Wil left earlier to care for the farm animals." He crossed one leg over the other and leaned against the back of the seat, casual. "They left me here to look after the two of you. Pretty easy gig if you ask me, way better than shoveling out the cow pen." 'Is he-- making a joke?' A chuckle bubbled in her throat and she nodded. One of her hands was absentmindedly playing with the sleeping child's hair. 

"I see-- I thought you would be bored looking after a bedridden girl and a five year old." His mouth quirked up at her subtle tease. 

"Are you saying you're boring?" 

...

"I wouldn't say that. Perhaps it would be better if I was." Subtle intrigue swam in his red eyes at her words. He hummed softly. 

"Perhaps." Techno seemed more relaxed than he had been when she first met him yesterday. The hog skull mask he was wearing was no where to be seen today. It was strange but he almost looked like he could be Wilbur's blood brother this way, despite the small tusks. Y/N decided they suited him, along with the small scars that littered his face. "The poachers who attacked you--" Her shoulders tensed. The fae's wings puffed up a bit too, resulting in a dull ache. "--they wore masks right?" She pulled her gaze away from him, focusing instead on the sleeping child next to her. His hair was soft. 

"Yes." The girl murmured. A technical truth. "You aren't wearing yours, though." He nodded. 

"Well after the way you reacted yesterday, I thought it would be a bit-- rude."

"I was just surprised-" He raised his hand, stopping her thought in it's tracks. 

"You were ready to defend yourself. You looked completely terrified. As intimidating and cool as I am, I can't say I've terrified someone with just one look before. Not unless they had a reason to be afraid." Her hand stopped in Tommy's hair. 

'Ah.'

Releasing a soft sigh, she looked back at him. He was already looking at her and something told her that he hadn't looked away. "Why do you wear it? The mask." Techno's brows furrowed in thought for several moments. He seemed surprised by the question. He smiled. 

"It makes me look cool." There was something about him saying that in his deadpan, monotone voice that was incredibly funny. Y/N couldn't help the laughs that echoed through the room. He was pleased by her reaction. Reaching for the plate, he offered her an apple. "Alright Icarus, time for breakfast." Her brow quirked. Angel, Icarus. Two days in and she was already being called everything but her name. If she was being honest, she didn't hate it. She took the apple. 

"Icarus?" He nodded.

"Is there a more fitting title for the fae who fell from the sky? Although, unlike Icarus himself, you were lucky enough to survive. I wonder--" He paused. "--what sun did you fly too closely to?" She took a bite from the apple. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swords clashed against each other in the cool midday sun. Y/N and Phil were sat against a nearby tree as they watched Techno and Wilbur trade blows. It was-- fascinating. She had seen people train with swords before, although she was never allowed to pick one up herself. The way that the two boys fought was different to what she was used to. The fae fought like they were dancing. Like the elves, it was graceful and eloquent and deadly. Watching the two brothers go at each other, she wished she could say they were evenly matched but that was far from the case. To put it bluntly, the brothers were on totally different level when it came to their skill with a sword. And as talented as Wilbur was, Techno overcame him every time.

Techno fought like it was as natural as breathing. He blocked and parried and lunged with the same nonchalant and confidence he usually carried himself with. Y/N could almost feel him pulling his punches.

But Wilbur-- he fought knowing that he was going to lose. So what did he do? 

He fought dirty. Unlike Techno, he used his hands. He grabbed at him, his clothes, he would have probably grabbed for his hair if he could reach it. They were both wearing simple tops, sleeves pushed up to reveal their forearms. Small wounds littered the pair of them. Nothing too serious, more like warning scratches. Watching them duel like this certainly explained the litany of scars she had seen on Techno earlier that day. 

The pink haired boy brought his sword down on Wilbur who blocked it with the flat of his blade, using his palm to support it. He was vulnerable in this position and Techno took full advantage of it. He pushed, hard, on his sword, forcing the brunette to his knees. Wilbur grit his teeth and tried to push himself back up, desperate. He dropped the hand that had been supporting the sword, allowing the tip to fall towards the earth. Techno's sword slid down the slope of it and Wilbur was able to knock him off balance and scramble to his feet. 

It was a short victory. 

Using the new momentum, Techno dropped to the ground and swept leg, hitting Wilbur's ankles and making his fall with a grunt. He dropped his sword. Just as he was about to pick it up again, a foot came down on the blade. The tip of his brother's sword was at his throat. The fight was over and Techno had won. A frequent outcome according to their father. 

A few seemingly tense moments passed before they both smiled and Techno moved his sword, extending a hand down to Wilbur. He took it with a soft chuckle. They were both panting gently by the time they made their way over to their observers. 

"You're improving." Techno commented, sheathing his blade. Wilbur shook his head. 

"Compared to you, improvement is far from good enough, brother." Wilbur quipped in good humor. "Isn't it getting boring kicking my ass everyday?" Techno chuckled and shook his head, taking a seat beside Phil. 

"You say that as though kicking your ass isn't the entire point of training with you, my dear brother." Wiblur huffed at this, taking his own place next to Y/N. He turned his gaze to her. "What do you think, Angel? Are you going to let me see your skills when you're all healed up?" 

"Ah--" She hesitated for a moment, gaze dropping to the abandoned flower crown in her lap. "I'm afraid it would be a very short display. I have no skills to be spoken of when it comes to fighting." His brows furrowed. 

"What? Why?"

"Well, I wasn't allowed to fight." Y/N shrugged, looking back up at the men that were seated around her. "I don't I've ever actually held a sword, now that you mention it." Phil hummed. 

"From what I remember, the fae have many talented warriors but many of their civilians have no knowledge of fighting. I didn't realize it was something that was discouraged though."

"It wasn't like that, exactly-- the people who raised me prohibited me from learning and anyone from teaching me. Those around me seemed to agree with the idea. Something about wanting to protect me, not wanting me to get hurt."  
_  
"I don't understand-- Is it so wrong of me to want to learn how to defend myself?" Y/N pouted, arms crossed over her chest as she regarded the other._

_"You don't need to defend yourself, Princess. That's part of the appeal of your position." He teased, eyes glinting with familiar mischief. She huffed, glaring him down._

_"But it's a good skill to have isn't it? What if you aren't here? Or George? What if something happens and I-" He pulled her into his arms, effectively silencing her with his warmth._

_"Is that what you are worried about?" He asked gently, chin resting on top of her soft locks. She nodded against his shoulder._

_"What if I need to protect you and I can't because I'm too weak?" Her words were muffled by the fabric of his tunic, but He still heard her. The boy pulled back slightly, just enough to look down at her face. She wasn't meeting his gaze. Releasing one of his hands from around her, he held her chin and coaxed her to look up at him. His green eyes were filled with sincerity._

_"I will always be around to protect you, Princess. No matter what. All I want is too keep you safe, you understand that don't you? It would kill me if you got hurt over something as silly as training when I will always be here to take care of you." Her eyes searched his concerned expression. How could she insist when he looked at her like that. With a soft sigh she nodded._

_"Do you swear it?"_

_He smiled._

_"On my life."  
_  
"That's stupid." Techno's low voice interrupted her memory and she looked at him. 

"What?" 

"That's stupid." He repeated. Did he look-- annoyed? "Teaching you to protect yourself is the best way to keep you safe. So you get a little bruised up during training, so what? Pain is the best way to learn anything. You aren't some porcelain doll that will break at the smallest scrape." 

"You've more than proved that-" Wilbur added. "Look at what you've survived. Truth is, I think you are much stronger than any of those people ever gave you credit for." Something in her chest swelled at their words. Their genuine reactions were-- refreshing. Techno stood from his spot, brushing some dirt of his pants before he moved right in front of Y/N. He dropped down and looked her in the eyes. 

"Do you want to learn how to fight?" Her breath caught in her throat at the question and her eyes widened. 

"I--I--" She stuttered out. "Yes." 

He extended his hand out to her. 

"I swear to teach you once you are back on your feet. Alright, Icarus?" The fae stared at his hand, his scarred hand, for a moment before taking it. His grip was firm as they shook hands. 

Neither of them noticed the way Wilbur looked at their connected palms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it looked like she would be sleeping alone that night. Tommy had practically passed out at the dinner table after a full day of childish mischief and fun which he was surely going to tell her all about the following day. Phil had to carry the poor child to bed. The soft smile on his face told her that he didn't mind it. Techno had his own plans for the night. Something about 'Errands.' What he could possibly be doing this late at night was beyond her. Y/N made a note to ask him about it later as she laid in her bed, staring at the wall of the bedroom. 

It was quiet, with only the sounds of nature to break the silence. 

She was still on edge. It had only been a day since she had woken up, of course she was. A snapping branch. A wild animal outside her window. The wind sounding more like a voice than a force of nature. It all made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Chills ran up and down her spin even under the warmth of the several blankets the boys had provided for her. 

Breathe. She had to remember to breathe. 

Pulling a hand out from under her covers, the girl gently clasped the pendent that was resting on the pillow in front of her. The chain was loose around her neck. The metal, cold against her palm. Would her parents be ashamed of her? As ashamed as she already was of herself? It was a difficult question to answer. 

Her whole life she had been taught their legacy by those who were around during the height of their reign. They taught her their strength, their benevolence, their control. Control she was severely lacking and everyone knew it. Her stomach plunged when she thought about it. The way that everyone vied for her attention, her affection, just so they would be the one in charge when she was finally crowned the Queen. Manipulating her from the shadows. Maybe that was why His betrayal hurt her so. 

'He's just like them.' Y/N's mind scolded her. 'He was just using you, lying to you.' Oh but his lies were so sweet, her heart countered. 

She closed her eyes. Her body curled on itself in a fetal position as she laid on her side. It was going to be a long night if her mind kept racing like this. Thinking of Him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Y/N's hand was clasped over her mouth, eyes wide with fear. Back pressed against the cold marble of the castle walls, there was only so much she could do to make herself smaller. All so He wouldn't find her._

_He had killed a guard. She had watched him kill a guard. He ran him through with his blade without a second thought. At first, she wasn't sure it had been him, since he was wearing that mask. But his voice-- it gave him away. No matter how muffled it was, she would always be able to recognize his voice. Even as it called out to her menacingly from an unknown corner of the castle. There was faint screaming._

_Her wings were trembling with the terror that flooded her body. Where was he? Had she managed to lose him? It was dark, so dark, moonlight doing a poor job of illuminating the hall. Good. It was better this way. If she couldn't see then neither could he. Hot tears were flowing down her cheeks and it was taking everything to keep her cries inside her chest. What was happening? Why was this happening?_

_Someone was running. A servant girl. Her desperate footsteps echoed. She was running down the hallway, right past Y/N. She hadn't seen her, too focused on getting away from whoever was chasing her. Figures in cloaks were close behind and they too passed over the girl as she hid in the shadows. She lost sight of them._

_There was more screaming._

_Then there wasn't._

_Y/N's chest was tight with grief. So much death in so little time. All she could do was hide. She was weak. She failed her people. She-_

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Steady steps interrupted her thoughts and her blood ran cold. They were calm and calculated._

_"Y/N." Chills ran up her spine at His voice. Her hand that was covering her mouth pressed harder and she nearly stopped breathing. "Come on now, Princess. Come out. Why are you hiding from me?" Her hands were shaking now. She could hear Him stop every so often, like he was searching a specific area for her. "I'm doing this for you, Y/N. Everything I've done has been to protect you. I know you're scared--" He paused and searched again, "--but I'll make this as painless as possible. And I'll bring you back before long. You won't even notice your stay in purgatory." He was close to her now. He was close, he was close, he--_

_He walked past her. Humming as he went, his footsteps faded. Several minutes passed before she felt like it was safe to breathe again. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her throat felt thick. She moved her hand from her mouth. It was quiet. Surly it was safe to just-- take a peak--_

_A white mask._

_"Found you."  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment prompt for this chapter: I have decided that I'm not sure who little Y/N is going to end up with. So! Go ahead and comment who you would think is interesting and why, even if they aren't in the story yet!


	7. Moments with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few moments between Y/N and the family that took her in.

Someone was shaking her awake. Their grip on her shoulder was firm but not enough to cause her any pain. Y/N opened her eyes and was met by a dark silhouette, their face close to hers. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, more of their features were revealed to her. Warm, concerned eyes.

"W-Wilbur?" His name hung in the air between them. Her voice was still thick with sleep. The boy's grip on her softened when she said his name. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" He hesitated. His voice was low when he whispered like that. Gravely. "I heard you talking, from outside your room. I came in to check on you and you were-- crying." Why did he sound so sad? Her heart felt tight in her chest. "I couldn't understand what you were saying so I just-- woke you up. I'm sorry..." Wilbur trailed off. She pursed her lips and looked away from him. In truth, she felt bad for making him worry about her like this. 

"Did I-- wake you?" She asked carefully, matching his volume. He shook his head. 

"No, I was already awake. I was just going to get something to drink when I heard you. I though maybe you were--talking to someone. But when I came in you were dead asleep just--whimpering to yourself." 'Stop looking at me like that'. She wanted to scream. The fae could hear the pity dripping off his dulcet tones. Reaching up she wiped at her tired eyes, ignoring the wet blotches on her skin. 

"I'm sorry." The apology came out like reflex and she flinched. 

"You don't have to apologize, Angel." Wilbur breathed. "We all have bad dreams, sometimes."  
Neither of them said anything. Eventually, he released her shoulder entirely and she was all too aware of the cold that replaced the warmth of his hand. Part of her wondered what his bad dreams were about. 

"Do you want to talk about it?' He asked, gently. She shook her head against the pillow. The boy sighed through his nose. Despite her resistance, her throat was tight with the want-- the need to speak. To talk about everything that she was keeping secret. To reveal those things about herself because then maybe, just maybe, it would be easier for her to move on. To forget Him and her old life because there was no chance she was ever going to get that back. At the same, she couldn't bring herself to put that burden on the brown eyed boy kneeling next to her bed, looking at her like all he wanted to do was make her feel better somehow. That was probably true. The air was thick now, both of them unsure of what to say. Just their breathes mingling in the moonlight. 

"You were-- speaking fae'len weren't you? I've never heard it before." He tried to change the subject. "To be honest, I was surprised when you started speaking common. I wasn't sure you knew how." She hummed softly. 

"I was taught it when I was young. Despite our lack of contact with outside nations, my teachers felt it was important. I suppose they were right." 

"Yeah..." 

The conversation died again. Neither of them were really in the mood for small talk, one burning with curiosity and the other desperately trying to avoid the problem altogether. 

Wilbur's expression steeled with determination and he stood, gesturing for her to move. Her brows furrowed in a confused expression but he just waved his hand, telling her to move to the other side of the bed. Y/N did as she asked, shuffling to the side. As soon as there was enough room, the boy climbed onto the bed, laying down on top of the covers. They were much closer together now, eyes completely level. Hers widened a fraction. Lips parted, she released a muted question. 

"W-what are you doing?" The boy seemed completely unbothered by their current positioning and just regarded her. 

"If you don't want to talk about your nightmare, then I just won't leave you alone. That way you won't have any more."

"How could you possibly know that?" She countered with no real bite. He smirked. 

"You didn't have any nightmares yesterday when Tommy slept here. It's the same concept really." The fae huffed in response. 

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story too?" Wilbur almost seemed to consider her little tease but he shook his head. 

"I don't think I would do as good a job as Techno. If you want--" He paused. "--I could sing to you." Y/N blinked at him. 

"You can sing?" She didn't mean to seem so surprised. He just-- didn't seem like the type. The brunette nodded against the pillow he had stolen. He didn't seem offended by her shock, much to her relief. 

"Yes. My mum taught me a few lullabies when I was younger and I use them to put Tommy to sleep when Techno is away. Something tells me he enjoys his bedtime stories more though." Wilbur chuckled. 

"Is Techno gone often?" 

"Sometimes. He does odd jobs for the nearby villagers, even in the middle of the night. Something he got from our father." There was a very subtle edge to his last words. Y/N wanted to ask about it. 

She didn't. 

His brown curls fell over his face in thin wisps. Not enough to hide his face from her, but just enough to cast a shadow that made his softness look all the more-- unbelievable. Questions about his motives snuck out of the darkest corners of her mind and he must have seen the hesitation and uncertainty on her features. Slowly. giving her time to pull away, he gently took her hand. "Your hand is freezing." He murmured, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. Wilbur was like a walking fire, trapped behind a force field that protected her from getting burned. He was so warm. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She had to resist moving closer to him, instead settling for allowing him to play with her fingers. 

"Will you stay?" Y/N's voice came out too small and he asked her to repeat herself. "W-will you stay? After I'm asleep?" He paused. 

"Do you--want me to stay?" She couldn't meet his eyes as she nodded her head. The last thing she wanted was to be alone right now. It was a difficult thing to admit to herself, whispers of how weak she was crawling through her ears. 

"Okay."

They laid in silence for several moments, their soft breaths the only sound shared between them. He kept hold of her hand. An unfamiliar melody slowly filtered into the air, starting low in Wilbur's chest. The notes morphed into words and a soft lullaby filled her with warmth. It took a few seconds for her to realize he was singing to her in elvish. The fae finally lifted her gaze to look at him. His eyes were closed as he sang. 

Y/N never considered herself a poet but maybe, for the sake of having someone understand Wilbur's voice, she could be. 

"You could be a bard." She murmured, sleepily. His breath hitched a bit in what she assumed was a laugh but he didn't stop his song. Her eyelids were already so heavy-- she wanted to stay awake, to hear more of his song. His finger tips moved from her palms to her wrist and up her forearm before moving back down, tracing patterns as he went. The softness of his touch coupled with his voice were slowly lulling her into a sleepy state. 

Every time she blinked the gap between when she would open her eyes again grew longer. 

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open.  
Close.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the week progressed, the family's routine adapted to accommodate their injured guest. With each passing day, she was healing, growing stronger. Physically, at least. Previously opened flesh was closing, discolored skin replacing the harsh red scabs. Fewer bandages littered the expanse of her body. The superficial injuries were already barely noticeable. 

Bones were always more difficult to mend, even with her naturally fast healing aiding the process. Her ribs still ached in her chest if she breathed too deeply and her wings were far from flying shape. Not to say that they weren't getting better. They were. Places where Y/N had been missing feathers were starting to fill again. Her wings slowly regained their ethereal shine. Tommy was fascinated by them, small hands fidgeting with the ends of her feathers whenever they sat together. She didn't mind it. He was surprisingly gentle for a child.  
_  
"What's it like?" Tommy asked, blinking up at her. She glanced up from the flower crown she was working on, brow cocked._

_"What is what like?"_

_"Flying!" He exclaimed, nearly bouncing on the grass he was sitting on. She couldn't help but giggle at him. A few birds flew overhead._

_"It's like--" The fae couldn't help but smile as she recalled the feeling. "It's like you're free. You can go anywhere, and from so high up everything else looks so small. All your problems, everything that's bothering you is so tiny from above the clouds." The blonde child seemed unsatisfied with her response. Rubbing the back of her neck, she chuckled. "Sorry-- it's fun. Very fun. Even more fun than climbing trees or teasing your brothers." His blue eyes widened._

_"That fun?"_

_"More fun than you could imagine." She smiled, placing the crown on top of his head. 'Too big', Y/N laughed to herself as it slipped down onto his face, making his nose scrunch up._

_"Can you take me flying one day?" He asked, looking at her brightly from behind the white flower petals. Her lips pressed together into a slight smile._

_"One day. Now-" Her hands came together. "Are you going to help me get more flowers or do I need to ask your brothers?" The child squealed and shook his head, jumping to his feet and racing away to the nearby woods. Her smile faded as she watched him go, the splints supporting her wings feeling all the more heavy.  
_  
Despite Phil's protests, she did help around the house as much as she could, even if it meant just keeping the boys company while they did their chores. It wasn't like she could do very much in her state.  
_  
"What do you mean you've never ridden a horse?" Techno asked, mild disbelief coloring his low voice. His hands moved with practiced precision as he brushed through the mane of the black mare in front of him. Y/N regarded the animal with a glint of fascination in her eyes. She had never seen one up close before._

_"I've never needed to-- being able to fly, and all." She responded absent mindedly, failing to mention that only those outside of the royal family ever needed to ride horses. Techno scoffed under his breath and shook his head, red eyes focusing on her._

_"Well, you're going to have to learn." Y/N matched his gaze, confusion pulling her brows together._

_"What? Why?" The boy almost rolled his eyes at her._

_"Well, unless you are looking to repeat the attack that landed you here in the first place, you are probably going to want to avoid drawing attention to yourself. There is nothing more eye-catching than a girl flying through the sky." The girl bit the inside of her cheek at his words. He was right, of course. He seemed to have a habit of knowing what the right thing to do was, the smart thing. She nodded and he dropped his eyes back onto the horse. "Why were the poachers hunting you anyway?"_

_"They-" Hesitation. She was glad he wasn't looking at her because he would have definitely noticed the momentary panic that crossed her features as she tried to come up with a believable lie. "They wanted my wings. They are rare, even among my people. Rumor has it that they can be used to fashion some sort of-- device which allows those born without them to fly. An Elytra." More technical truths. The fae disliked lying to Techno, to any of them. It made her feel dirty. Yet, she continued. For their sake or her own, she wasn't sure anymore. In that sense she was ever grateful for their ignorance when it came to her people._

_Fae wings. A well-kept secret. It was easy, given how private they were to begin with. Keeping secrets was something her people did very well. She wouldn't be surprised if news of the coup didn't reach the outside until it started affecting trade with the nearby nations. Her wings were a gift, not something she was born with. They are bestowed upon the rulers of the fae by their patron goddess. The true rulers, hand picked by this same goddess. 100 days after the birth of the heir, there was a ceremony. This was when they would receive their wings. Her father had them, and his mother before him. The royal line continued for generations. She sighed softly. 'What a shame it ends with me,' Y/N thought to herself._

_"I've never heard of such a thing." The pink haired boy murmured, his words pulling the girl out of her thoughts. "It explains why you were so hesitant to trust Phil when you woke up, I suppose." She just shrugged._

_"Like I said, they are rare. Not many are familiar with the fae to begin with, much less the power we hold." She smiled, gently. "If you were going to hurt me, you would have done it when I was too weak to wake up. Why waste the supplies? After realizing that, gentle trust was easy." He hummed in response, as though pleased with her deductive reasoning. His lips quirked into a subtle smirk._

_"Well, lets hope you are ready to extend that 'gentle trust' to a horse. Because you better believe I've added it to the rather long list of things I plan on teaching you." Her eyes widened._

_"What could you possibly have on that list?!"_

_"Quite a bit, which makes sense considering how coddled you were back home."_

_"I was not coddled!" She retorted, arms crossed over her chest. He laughed, head falling back."_

_"Right, remind me how much you know about cooking again, Icarus?"_

_"That's not fair!"  
_  
Despite how well her healing was coming along physically, it was clear that she had a long way to go when it came to other aspects of herself. Namely mentally and emotionally. 

Nearly getting murdered in your home is a trauma all on it's own. It makes you paranoid, like you aren't safe anywhere, even the one place where you are meant to feel comfortable and protected. Every too quick movement by Tommy, every time someone raised their voice just a bit too loud, she couldn't help the pang of fear that would race through her body. Even if it was just for split-second, they could all see the panic on her face. Guilt radiated through her ever time Tommy whispered apologies for being too loud or getting too excited. Y/N never wanted her hurt to affect him, especially at his age. It wasn't fair to him. 

Nearly getting murdered by the boy you love-- now that is a very unique experience. One that none of the men around her were equipped to handle. How could they when she could barely handle it herself? It wasn't as though they were aware of what had truly happened to her either. 

Against her will, her body ached for Him. Missed Him. The way that he would hold her and touch her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Because despite what he had done to her, she craved the safety, the love, that she felt in His arms. 

Small things reminded her of Him, and sometimes she could forget what he had done to her. Memories of happier times awaited her in her dreams. They never lasted, though. Awake and in dreams, her mind would catch itself in it's love of Him and it would do it's best to squash those feelings by thrusting her back into that night. Into his blade. Over and over and over again.  
_  
Her body was fighting, desperately against someone's hold. There was screaming in her ears. Sobbing. Someone was calling out her name and her eyes shot open._

_Phil._

_He was there, holding her down with shocking strength against the bed. She stopped fighting, her body falling lip against the mattress. The screaming stopped. Her screaming. They were replaced by choked cries and attempts at apologies but words were so, so difficult. The man shook his head and just pull her up into his arms, holding her against him. She nestled her face against his shirt, clutching the fabric as she cried. He whispered comforts to her in a way that only a father knew how, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Behind her she heard someone rush into the room._

_"What happened? Are you both alright?" The voice demanded. She felt Phil nod above her, keeping his voice low as he asked whomever it was to get her a cup of water. Heat raced up the back of her neck. She was embarrassed, of course she was. It only made her cry more, as much as she tried to stifle it. The man remained unbothered and he embraced her. Y/N's face was completely hidden by his shirt, the fabric soaking up her tears. Phil could hear a muffled apology from her but he shook his head, focused on comforting the girl._

_"You have nothing to apologize for, Y/N."_

_That statement was becoming more and more familiar to her and she hated it. Her pout morphed into a sad frown and she shook her head against him, more muffled apologies reaching his ears. He had a gentle smile on his face, not that she could see it. A cup was placed on the bed side table._

_"Are you alright, Angel?" It was Wilbur, his warmth flooding her ears._

_"Bad dream." Phil answered for her, and Wilbur sighed._

_"See? This is what happens when you sleep alone." He murmured, sitting behind her on the bed. Phil's hand was gently moving through her hair._

_"Well figure something out, right?" Y/N pulled away carefully, still hiccuping quiet sobs. The older man's hand gently cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb and offering her a fatherly smile. "For all our sleeps sake." He chuckled gently and she couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on her lips._  
  
The solution they found was quite simple really. The boys would all take turns helping Y/N fall asleep. Tommy and Wilbur would both stay the night, though Wilbur was usually gone by the time she woke up in the morning. The only one who didn't stay, was Techno. Unlike his brothers who had no problem sharing the bed with the fae, he made no effort to do so, just sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair next to the bed until she fell asleep to one of his many stories. 

She never asked why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Prompt: What character do you think will be the next to be introduced? Do you guys have any theories as to what species (ie. Elf, Tiefling, Human, Demon, etc) certain characters are gonna be?


	8. Y/N's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of being isolated in the family's forest cottage, Y/N is ready to go out and explore! Why not take a trip to town?

One week meant discarding the crutches that had been supporting her since the moment she woke up. Walking on her own two legs. Y/N wished she could say the first day without them was easy. Her previously graceful feet stumbled over themselves and there were plenty of times where she would have probably crashed onto the hard floor had it not been for the strong grip on her arm, holding her steady. Whenever she needed him, Wilbur was by her side. Encouraging her, helping her, letting her do things on her own. With Phil's help they came up with a few different exercises for her legs and to practice her balance. The fae wouldn't lie and say she didn't feel like a child sometimes, especially when Wilbur was coaxing her to walk to him from across the room. It took a few days before she was completely comfortable on her feet again, before she had the strength to hold her body up for more than a few minutes at a time. 

By two weeks she was free of bandages. All her scabs were nearly healed, replaced instead with tough scar tissue. The risk of reopening her wounds was gone, which meant Phil was a lot more lenient when it came to letting Y/N help out around the house. This wasn't to say that he didn't have any ground rules. Namely, she wasn't allowed to start training with Techno, much to her chagrin. Every time she would try to protest, all it took was one pointed poke against her torso. She couldn't hold back the wince from the pain that radiated through her rib cage. While her surface injuries had healed, bones always took longer. 

At night, illuminated by the contrasting pale moon light and warm flame, she would spend hours tracing the discolored parts of her flesh. The girl wasn't sure if she even remembered what she looked like without the scars that marred her skin. Her mind would wander into tangents of uncertainty as she looked at herself. At the imperfections. Had she lost something? Gained? It was hard to tell, but in the moments where she felt compelled to hide her scars from Tommy, she couldn't help but feel as though it was a loss. 

Three weeks marked the removal of the splits that supported her wings. They were heavy against her back, stiff. It wasn't-- pain she felt when Phil helped her stretch them out. It was more like a large bruise that encompassed the expanse of her back. A soreness that sunk into her bones. On the bright side, it seemed that her bones had healed which had been Phil's biggest fear. After weeks of lack of use, the muscles had atrophied. They were thin, the skin visibly clinging to the bones where the feathers weren't full enough to hide the flesh. Unlike her legs which had at least gotten some use even with the crutches, her wings were completely stagnant. Even with her healed bones, there was no telling when they would have the strength to fly again. Still, it felt nice to walk again, to run after Tommy in the woods next to the house. Even though she wasn't allowed to fight, Techno went ahead with teaching the girl how to cook basic dishes. 

Cooking was more difficult than she imagined it to be. Keeping track of how long something was on the fire, how much of every ingredient to add, it was overwhelming and all she was trying to do was make mushroom stew. The first few attempts were-- interesting. Wilbur always tried to be nice and tell her that it wasn't that bad but it wasn't hard to see how hard it was for him to swallow the suspicious stew. Techno on the other hand-- he was much more blunt about her cooking. That probably helped her more than Wilbur's gentle kindness, although she could have gone without a few of his harsher comments. 

A soft sigh was pulled out of her as she sat at the dining table, leaning her chin on her hand as she propped her elbow up on the table. Tommy was babbling next to her about his plans for the day which, if she was being honest, were going in one ear and out the other. Tuning the five-year old out was surprisingly easy considering how loud he was most of the time. Her eyes were unfocused, just sort of skimming over the fruits laid out on the table. Typical breakfast. A plate clattered in front of her, the bread nearly falling onto the table. She pouted up at WIlbur who just gave her a teasing smile. 

"Lost in thought, Angel?" He teased, sitting across from her. The trio were alone that morning, Phil and Techno having gone on a job for the villagers. Apparently there was a goblin den nearby that was causing the farmers some trouble, messing with the crops and all that. The girl asked to come along but was met with two very firm 'No' s. Her pout only deepened at the memory and she shook her head. 

"I was just thinking-- I've been here for weeks and-" In the gap in her speech, she watched Wilbur's face fall slightly. "-and I haven't really left the house." His expression lightened as she continued. Was that relief on his face? "I was hoping Phil and Techno would let me go out with them but they said no." Wilbur nodded. 

"They were right. Goblins aren't strong but they can do a lot of damage in numbers. We haven't even started your training, what kind of healers would we be if we put our patient right into the line of fire?" 

"You know, technically only Phil healed me." 

"No matter, the point stands." He waved off her tease with a smile, taking a slice of an apple and feeding it to Tommy. The cogs turned in his head for a moment. He glanced back at her. "I mean, if you'd like to go out-- Why don't you come with me to the village today?" Immediately her back straightened as she perked up, eyes shining with excitement. 

"Are you serious?" He nodded, warm eyes taking in her excited state. 

"Why not? Besides, it's about time we get you your own clothes. I can't imagine you want to wear mine and Techno's tunics forever." At his statement, she shrugged.

"I don't mind, your clothes are much more comfortable than the clothes I was made to wear back home." Y/N gestured to the ill-fitting, far too large fabric. Wilbur chuckled. 

"Well, we can get you equally comfortable clothes that actually fit you, Angel." Her eyes shifted to the blonde child, who had finally stopped talking as he focused on shoveling food into his mouth. 

"Do you want to come with us to the village, Tommy?" She asked, only to be met with a quick shake of his head, blonde locks bouncing. 

"Mmm spmm thmm day wimghm rmnboo!" His response was muffled by chunks of bread and Wilbur gently bopped him on the head. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He chided, eyes filled with affection. The child grumbled under his breath but waited to speak until he was done with the mouthful of starch. He washed it down with water and tried again. 

"I'm spending the day with Ranboo! In the woods! We are going to go foraging for berries!" At the unfamiliar name, she glanced at the older boy. Out of Tommy's view, he mouthed the words 'Imaginary friend'. Y/N made a face of understanding before looking back down at Tommy. 

"Well, make sure to tell -- Ranboo we say hello. And remember to come back before sunset this time." In the three weeks she had known the boy, she had learned that time was not his strongest suit. He nodded fiercely. 

"I will! Promise!" With that, he bounced off the bench and scampered outside to where she assumed his imaginary friend was waiting for him. She smiled fondly as he went. Had she had imaginary friends at his age? When she thought about her childhood, Y/N couldn't remember a time where she was filled with the same childhood innocence and imagination she saw within the blonde boy. Their upbringing was-- very different, to say the least. Where his family encouraged his creativity, her teachers pushed her towards analytics, logic. Reality. At least, what their version of reality was. Before her smile could fall, she looked back at Wilbur. 

"He'll be ok on his own, right?" The boy shrugged. 

"He hasn't died so far." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here." Wilbur carefully draped a cloak over her shoulders, adjusting the fit to her form. He stepped back and regarded her carefully. The pair stood next to the family's black mare, affectionately named Blackberry. "Can you turn around for me?" Y/N nodded and did as he asked, turning so her back was facing him. He sucked in an uncertain breath between his teeth. Again, he moved forward, readjusting the cloak. His fingertips grazed the back of her neck as he moved and she couldn't help but shiver at the sudden contact. He was warm.

He stepped back, gauging her for a few more seconds before letting out a satisfied hum. "That's much better." She turned and cocked a brow at him. 

"What did you do?" 

"Your wings." Her mouth formed into a O shape. She hadn't even thought about it. Shooting a glance over her shoulder, she was surprised by how good of a job he had done in hiding her extra appendages. Although, their degraded state probably helped. Just to be safe, she pulled them as flush to her back as possible. Next to her, Wilbur slid a boot into a stirrup, hoisting himself onto the horse's back in a fluid motion. Pulling around to Y/N's other side, he extended a hand down to her. She blinked up at him, clear hesitation etched on her features. He offered her a reassuring smile. "Trust me." The girl hesitated for a few more moments. Releasing a breath she nodded and took his hand. He moved his foot out of the stirrup and gestured for her to use it. Mimicking his earlier motions, she placed her boot in the high stirrup and pushed up. He pulled and with their combined effort she was able to side onto the saddle, just behind him. Letting go of her hand, he faced forwards and gripped the reigns. Just as he was about to start moving, he glanced back at her. "You should hold onto me. Just incase." 

"Ah-- right." Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her grip on him was loose-- until he took it upon himself to adjust her hands so she was nearly flush against his back. Her face flushed at their proximity, close enough to feel the now familiar heat radiating off of him. Wilbur on the other hand was satisfied and pushed his heel into Blackberry's flank. As soon as they were moving, her grip on his tightened, drawing a light chuckle out of the boy. 

This was going to be a long ride. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never before had Y/N thought she would be relieved to have her feet back on solid ground. As soon as they arrived in the village she nearly threw herself off the horse, ignoring Wilbur's incessant teasing and laughter. 

"It wasn't that bad was it?" She glowered at him as he tied Blackberry to a post next to a water trough. 

"I am walking home." Her grumbling was waved off by her companion, the smile on his face almost making it hard to stay mad at him. Almost. The boy took her hand and started leading her through the town. She wasn't sure what she had pictured when the boys told her about the nearby village, but this wasn't it. It was larger than she expected, crowded. It could easily have been mistaken for a small city at the very least. The people who walked the streets were diverse and in the first two minutes of following after Wilbur she saw more species than she had seen in her whole lifetime. Humans, dwarves, elves, etc. People clearly traveled through this city frequently. It was hard not to be in awe of this place, so full of life. Wilbur lead her through the streets until they reached what looked to be a town square. Several booths lined the sidewalk, each selling a variety of goods. Food, trinkets, weapons. It was no wonder the boys enjoyed coming here so often. A few people shouted 'Hello' s and 'Good day' s towards the pair and Wilbur smiled brightly in response, waving at those that acknowledged him. 

"Wilbur, tell your father I have a job for him next time you see him!" A gruff voice yelled out of a stall as they passed. 

"Yes sir!" He replied, smile losing some of it's shine. It was barely noticeable. She probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't seen that expression on his face several times over the last three weeks. Always about his father. And just like every other time, she didn't ask. They made their way through the square until they came up outside a store. Nikki's Bakery, it said on the sign. They stopped in front of the window and Wilbur turned to her. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Just need to pick up a few things." Letting go of his hand, she nodded, eyes still wandering. 

"Okay." At her affirmation, he walked inside the shop and she lost sight of him. It was hard to keep focus on one thing. There was so much movement around her, especially around the booths. For some reason, her eyes fell on a little fruit stand. It wasn't anything special from what she could tell, so there was no reason for her to be looking. That was, until she saw a little hand pop up from behind a crate, grab an apple, and promptly disappear. Y/n glanced around. Did no one else see that? There was a merchant manning the stand, his attention focused on a couple who looked to be buying some strawberries. He was a large man, gruff looking, human from what she could tell but that didn't make him any less intimidating. Again, the small hand came up, reached around, found a fruit, and vanished behind a crate. Her gaze traveled down and her eyes widened slightly. A small tail was poking out from the bottom of the wooden box. Curiosity was pooling in her stomach and with a few glances around, she decided to move just a bit closer. Surely Wilbur wouldn't mind as long as she stayed close by. Conversations filled her ears, it was much harder to tune them out like she would Tommy's blabbering. She moved carefully, as to not draw attention to herself or her target. 

As she moved to the side, more and more of the little thief was exposed. The fae didn't stop her strafing until she as able to see their side profile. As soon as she could properly see him, the curiosity in her gut shifted into shock, then sadness. It was a child, around Tommy's age from what she could tell. He looked thin, dirty, what looked to be at least a few weeks of grime built up on his pale skin. A mop of greasy brown hair sat on top of his head but what surprised her the most was the determination in his dull blue eyes. He was focused, moving shockingly quietly and carefully for someone of his age. A red tail poked out from under his torn shirt and if she squinted, she could see tiny horns hiding in his dark hair. 

"There you are you little thief." A gruff voice bellowed, scaring both the child and Y/N out of their focus. She watched as a large hand came down on the kid's arm, gripping it with bruising strength as he hauled the boy from his hiding place. The child's eyes were wide with terror and already they watered with tears which seemed ready to fall at any moment. Her heart dropped as she watched the merchant man-handle the young boy. He shoved him onto the hard ground and the boy let out a soft cry, shielding his face with his hands. Around her there were murmurs of disapproval. "What did I say would happen if I caught you stealing from me again, boy?" The man growled, rummaging through his bag. Already the boy was shaking. 

"N-no, please-- I'm sorry-- I won't do it again--" He whimpered through sobs. Next to her, she heard a woman whispering to her friend. 

"I heard his father was a drunk who abandoned him. Poor kid. No wonder he's turned out like this. At this rate he'll end up no better than his father." Her blood boiled as she heard those words. Similar sentiments seemed to be shared by the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle. She scowled. How could they just gossip? How could they just watch if they knew what happened to him? It made her angry to think about. 

Her anger only grew when she saw what the merchant pulled out of his bag. A large, leather whip sat in his large hands, the lash dragging over the ground. 

"20 lashings! Maybe this time you will learn to keep your filthy devil hands off what doesn't belong to you." He raised his hand. The boy curled in on himself, small body shaking as he tried to protect what he could. Before he could deliver the first blow, and before she could stop herself, Y/N rushed forward. 

"Stop it!" Her voice rang out through the town square, sets of shocked gasps following her cry. The merchant froze, dark eyes shifting to glare at the fae. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, desperate to hold onto her nerve as she faced him head on with a searing glare. If she had thought he was intimidating from afar, being this close certainly didn't help.

"What?" He seethed, eyes brimming with rage. She stood her ground. 

"Stop it. He's just a child who is clearly hungry and in need of food. Surely you can spare a few apples. There's no need for violence." Her reasoning fell on deaf ears. He laughed at her, though the sound lacked any kindness or warmth that usually filled the action. 

"Listen here, Princess-" Her skin crawled. A white mask. "Unless this is your child, I can do what I damn well please. This thief-" His words were dripping with venom. "-needs to be taught a lesson. You should be grateful this is what I'm doing because next time, I'll cut off his little devil hand." He smiled a sick, twisted smile at her and she bristled. 

"If he isn't your child then what gives you the right to punish him?" She countered harshly, moving ever closer to the child. The man's eyes followed her and his nose scrunched with anger. His gaze dropped to the trembling child who still hadn't moved from his spot. In a flash, he reared his hand back and brought the whip down hard on the child's back, drawing out a screeching cry. "Stop it!" The girl screamed, hands clenched so tightly that her nails had broken the skin of her palms. The merchant had a sick smile on his grotesque features and he reared back again. As he brought down the next blow, Y/N shot forward. She lifted her arm over her face and the whip came down, wrapping around her forearm. Her skin was screaming from the impact and it took every inch of self-control in her body not to scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

The man seemed surprised she had actually stopped him, although his surprise didn't last long, quickly replaced with a dark fury that made Y/N's blood run cold. The crowd seemed like they didn't know what to make of this. This stranger, defending someone they didn't think was worth shit. The man pulled harshly on the whip, making Y/N loose her balance and crash onto the ground. The air was pushed out of her. The leather released her arm, although the lack of pressure only emphasized the pain. She could hear footsteps approaching her and a hand roughly gripped her hair, wrenching her face up. The girl winced as she came face to face with the man, glaring with pure defiance. 

"I haven't seen you around here before, girl." He hissed. "Maybe it's time someone teaches you what is what around here." Y/N didn't respond. Instead she did what was probably the single stupidest thing she could have done in that situation. 

She spat in his face. 

He roared with anger and shoved her back, nearly throwing her on top of the child. The man reared his hand back and she immediately moved, shielding the boy with her own body. He was trembling under her and she hugged him close to her chest. She waited for the sting of the whip to come, eyes clenched shut. The crowd gasped around her, followed by more murmuring. 

The sting never came. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked back. The man was standing, hand still poised to strike but he wasn't moving. Under his chin, she caught the glint of a silver blade. A blade which was being held by-

"Wilbur-" She breathed. 

His face was calm. Not the relaxed calm she was used to, but a deadly calm. The calm before the storm. He held the blade at the man's throat, completely still and expressionless. When had he brought his sword? When he heard her say his name, he glanced down. Concern spilled through the collected mask. 

"Are you alright, Angel?" He asked quietly. She nodded. The brunette was unconvinced, eyes shifting back to the merchant and immediately hardening. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe corporal punishment is illegal in this town." The man who had previously looked as though he was ready to kill Y/N with a single glare was now nearly shaking in his boots. Sweat was pooling on his forehead. Wilbur continued. "Assault is also illegal, is it not?" When he received no answer, he pressed the blade a bit more against the man's throat, a thin red line appearing. "Well?" 

"Ye-yes." The merchant croaked. Wilbur smiled. Y/N, still clutching the child, frowned. She didn't like that smile. 

"Good-- Now I'm sure you are a reasonable man. There is no need to get the knights involved, am I right?" This time the man was quick to answer. 

"Y-Y-yes." Wilbur's eyes were dark. 

"Good." He paused. "Now, you have laid your hands on someone very important to me, so I am going to make you a deal." The merchant nodded. 

"A-anything!"

_"Beg for me not to kill you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Prompt: What are some plot points from the SMP you want to see included in this story? Plots you would like me to avoid?


	9. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, friends fight.

The air around the four of them was thick with dust and tension. The merchant sucked in a dry swallow, eyes wide with certainty. Y/n had the same thought hanging in her mind. 

Was Wilbur bluffing? 

The boy in question stood impossibly still, the blade in his hand glinting in the sunlight. The smile hadn't left his face. 

"Go on." He said, emphasizing his point by applying a bit more pressure on the man neck. Instantly he started stuttering out apologies, blubbering about how sorry he was and how much he didn't want to die. 

"L-L--Look, Wilbur I--I'm sorry, mate. Y--you know I didn't mean any harm. P--Please don't kill me." His panicked eyes dropped the girl on the ground. "Y--You, girl---girl, tell him you're --okay. You said you're ok. I'm so so--sorry I ever put my hands on you. Please---" His expression was pathetic, Y/N could barely find it in herself to feel sorry for him.

"Will-" She murmured quietly. His grip was tight on the handle of his sword. He didn't look at her. The man continued his blabbering, desperate to keep his life. 

The child had stopped shaking in her arms and she slowly relaxed her hold on him. He didn't look up, opting to stay curled up in a ball. His tail flicked around gently against the dusty path. When he didn't try to run, she felt safe removing herself completely from him. Ignoring how raw her arm felt, she stood, slowly. 

"Will, that's enough--" She tried again. Still, he didn't look at her. Instead, he seemed unsatisfied with the man's begging. The sword's blade dug a little deeper into the man's neck. A trickle of blood slid down his sweat soaked skin. Y/N placed a hand on Wilbur's shoulder. "Wilbur-- please." 

As if a switch had flipped inside of him, the brunette turned his head to look at her, blinking at her for a moment. His smile shifted into the one she had seen on his face time and time again when he looked at her. He dropped the sword from the merchant's neck and slipped it back into its sheath. The man, whose legs had been shaking, collapsed onto his knees, hand clutching the shallow wound on his neck. Wilbur turned and regarded the crowd with a charming grin, waving them off. 

"Sorry about the trouble everyone! Nothing to see here." There was a bit more murmuring but eventually the crowd did dissipate as the towns folk returned to their regularly scheduled business. As he waved, Wilbur spoke directly to the man panting on the ground by his feet. "If you ever even look at her the wrong way again, I won't hesitate. Am I clear?" The merchant nodded so quickly he probably pulled something, scampering away before Wilbur had a chance to change his mind. Neither of them watched him leave. Y/N released a breath, the adrenaline that had been pumping through her vanishing back into her blood stream. Her head was pulsing with a dull ache from where the man had gripped her hair and she blinked a few times. Wilbur's smile morphed into a concerned frown. Hands came up to her face, making her look at him as he gave her a general once over. Her own hands came up and gently held his wrists. She tried to offer him a reassuring smile. 

"I'm okay, Wilbur. I promise." Her words weren't enough for him though. With a shake of his head, he continued checking. He didn't say anything, not until he made sure she was okay with his own eyes. It was only when he glanced at her arm that he noticed the leather burn. Her shirt had torn, exposing the red, irritated, flesh. His face was twisted with displeasure, mumbling something under his breath that she couldn't catch. When he was satisfied, he let go of her face and pulled his arms from her grip, crossing them over his chest. The concern in his eyes swirled with another emotion she couldn't quite place. 

"What were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?" Her brows shot up. Was he -- scolding her? Disbelief colored her features and she opened her mouth a few times, unsure how to respond. 

"I--" She was floundering. "I was just trying to-- He was hurting a child! No one was doing anything Will, I couldn't just-"

"You should have gotten me." He interrupted. His brows were furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "You're a stranger here, they know me. I could have stepped in and diffused the situation. They respect me-" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize stopping a man from abusing a child required interpersonal politics!" She countered, her arms coming over her chest as to mimic him. He scoffed under his breath. 

"That's not-- What if you had gotten hurt?" His gaze flickered to her arm. "More hurt." 

"I didn't-" 

"But you COULD have. How do you think that would have made me feel? Or Tommy? Hell, even Techno? You-"

"There WAS someone getting hurt and no one was helping him! They were just letting it happen so I'm sorry if my first thought wasn't to ask the boy I've known for barely three weeks for help!" Hurt flickered over his face at her words, but she continued. "I'm not helpless Wilbur, I can do things on my own." At this, he let out a cold laugh. 

"Oh yeah, and how well has that been working for you?" Her jaw clenched. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped. There was a gentle tugging on her pant leg and she looked down, eyes meeting with dull blue irises. Her whole body, which had been impossibly tense, relaxed, her face softened. During their argument, the child had gotten up from his spot and made his way behind her, now clinging to her leg. Y/N glanced at WIlbur. He still had that look in his eyes but the look in hers almost forced him to drop the issue. There were more important things to worry about. An unspoken agreement to continue this conversation later. The older boy knelt down so he was eye level with the small Tiefling.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, using the same voice he would use with Tommy whenever he got hurt (which was very often). The child nodded slowly, half hiding behind the fae's legs. Y/N was far from convinced. With the sorry state of his clothes, a lot of his skin was exposed. There were plenty of scratches and scrapes, sections of discolored skin where it looked as though bruises had healed and then formed again. "What's your name?" The kid replied, so softly neither Y/N nor Wilbur could understand what he said. "What was that?" The older boy asked again.

"T-Tubbo." Wilbur smiled. 

"Okay Tubbo. Y/N and I are going to take you to your home, okay?" There was something unnerving about hearing Wilbur call her by her name rather than the nickname she had gotten used to. A conversation for another time. Again, the child nodded. He looked up at Y/N, letting go of her pant leg to take hold of her hand. His hand was so small against hers, smaller than she would have expected for a boy of his age. It made her heart ache. 

"O-okay." Wilbur stood up.

"Wilbur!" A feminine voice sounded from behind him, drawing the pair's attention. 

A young woman jogged up to them, holding several baguettes in her arms. She was, in a word, beautiful. Her hair was pink, almost like Techno's. Her skin glinted in the sun. Y/N squinted slightly. It was only when the woman was right next to them that she realized that her skin was covered in a thin layer of scales, her hair moving to expose gills on the side of her neck. A nymph. 

"Are you all alright? I saw everything from the window." She panted slightly, stopping to catch her breath. Wilbur nodded, throwing Y/N a sideways glance. 

"We're okay Nikki. I was able to step in before anything more-- serious happened." The fae hated the way his eyes narrowed slightly at the statement. She pursed her lips and chose to ignore it. For now. The woman, Nikki, looked to be a bit older than them, but it was always hard to tell with nymphs. Their eyes met, and Nikki smiled at her. 

"You must be Y/N! Wilbur has talked a lot about you! It's an honor to finally meet you!" The girl blinked a few times as she processed what the other woman said. Her lips pulled into a shy smile. 

"Y-yes. That's me." She glanced at Wilbur, who was now looking away. If she didn't know any better she would have said his neck looked a little red. The nymph adjusted the baguettes and extended a hand to her. 

"I'm Nikki, Wilbur's best friend and the resident baker!" Her voice was so bright, yet comforting. Y/N took her hand. 

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Self-proclaimed best friend." Wilbur teased under his breath, recovering some of his humor. Nikki stuck out her tongue at him before looking down at Tubbo. Her gaze softened and she looked back up at the pair. 

"Where are you taking him?" She asked gently. Wilbur placed a hand on top of the child's hair, gently ruffling his greasy brown locks. 

"Back to his home. He's gonna lead us, right buddy?" The boy had closed his eyes, leaning into Wilbur's hand. When he realized he had been asked a question, he nodded. He hadn't once let go of Y/N's hand. Nikki nodded and let out a small sigh. Glancing down, she let out a noise as though she had remembered something. 

"Oh! I nearly forgot, Sally asked me to give you this!" The sea nymph dug through her pockets. At the sound of the name, Wilbur's back straightened. From her pockets she produced a neatly folded note. It was bound with a thin strand of twine, tied in a pretty bow. Nikki held out the note to Wilbur, who took it with a soft smile. Y/N just wished he had kept the smile. As soon as the paper was safe in his pocket his smile vanished into the neutral face he had been holding since they had dropped their little argument. 

"Thank you." He murmured. Seeing the subtle confusion on the fae's features, Nikki giggled. 

"Sally is my younger sister." She leaned closer to the other girl with a mischievous twinkle in her ocean blue eyes. Her voice was filled with good-hearted teasing. "Wilbur fancies her." Y/N's mouth formed into a O and she glanced at her companion. He wasn't looking at them anymore. The tips of his pointed ears were red. It made sense for WIlbur to have someone. He was young, handsome, kind. The type of person anyone would be lucky to have courting them. Her heart ached in her chest. 

She remembered what that feeling was like. Wilbur cleared his throat and she tore her gaze from him. 

"Do you want to come with us, Nikki?" At the question, the nymph nodded ecstatically. 

"I'd love to! Y/N and I have a lot to catch up on. Besides, I'm sure she is tired of only having you and your brothers to talk to." Her teasing was met with a tight-lipped smile from the boy. Y/N looked down at the child holding her hand. She smiled gently at him. 

"Go ahead." She encouraged. The boy was chewing on his bottom lip, brows furrowed in concentration. After a few moments of collecting his bearings, he started his walk, pulling the fae along. His legs were so short compared to hers, it was almost a challenge to stay at his pace. Nikki was more than happy to walk by the other girl's side, making some small talk here and there. Y/N glanced behind them. Wilbur was following behind them, making no effort to stay closer than he had to. She frowned and turned back towards the front. 

The trio were lead away from the town square, through back roads and alley ways. As they traveled through the city, it was easy to see when they were leaving the wealthy sections of town and entering what Nikki called "More modest living." She learned quite a few things about her female companion during their walk. 

Nikki and her sister were sea nymphs whose family had been in the area since long before its colonization. They were linked to the ocean that bordered the city, drawing their power and strength from it's waters. They could leave, if they wanted, but they never saw any reason to. 

It was Nikki's idea to make the bakery. 

"When I was young, there was a baker who had come with the settlers. He let me watch him work and after a few years, I was almost as good as him." She spoke fondly of the memories. "That was a long time ago and like mortals do, he died." Maybe Y/N should have been unnerved by how cheerily she said that. Still, it was nice talking to another immortal being like herself. "Years later, when the town was built, I decided to make a bakery in his honor, so that people could still enjoy all the delicious goods he taught me how to make. Sally helps me around the shop but that was always more my thing." She stroked her chin with her fingers in thought. "When was it your family first came to town, Wilbur?" The two women glanced back at the boy. His eyes were focused on their surroundings, all he did was shrug in response. Y/N sighed through her nose and turned back around.   
Tubbo was happily tugging on her hand, leading the trio through alley ways and back roads. 

Nikki let out at annoyed huff at Wilbur's attitude and turned to look at Y/N instead. The fae could feel her eyes on her. 

"You're upset." It was a statement, not a question. Y/N wanted to deny the claim but she had a feeling Nikki knew better. Regarding her with a glance, she couldn't help another sigh.

"He's mad at me." She murmured. Not that it mattered, Wilbur was too far away to hear her anyway. The nymph cocked her head to the side, as though she was confused. 

"Why would he be mad at you?" Her voice was so-- sweet. Y/N tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"He-- he thinks I was reckless. Careless." Nikki hummed.

"Because you helped the boy?" Y/N nodded. The girl smiled at her. "I think you did a very brave thing, Y/N. Wilbur--" She hesitated for a moment. "He cares very deeply for people. Sometimes-- it can be overwhelming."

"Phil said the same thing." Y/N murmured, recalling one of the first conversations she had with the man. Nikki nodded. 

"Right. What I'm trying to say is that-- he isn't angry with you, not really. If anything, he is angry with himself for leaving you alone. Somewhere you don't know anyone, newly healed from a life threatening injury. You even got hurt before he could get to you." 

"Could have fooled me." The fae pouted, brows furrowed. She adjusted her grip on Tubbo's hand. He wasn't paying attention to what the pair next to him were talking about, completely lost in his focus on finding his way home. Probably for the best. Nikki chuckled at the girl's face. 

"I've known Wilbur for a long time. He's not much of a fighter, if I'm being honest. He prefers his words over a blade. When it comes to his friends though, he'll do almost anything for them."

_"What were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?"_

"He just wants you to be safe and happy."

_"What if you had gotten hurt?"_

"He's the type of friend to put himself in harms way if it means the people he cares about will be okay." 

_"Now, you have laid your hands on someone very important to me-"_

Y/N's eyes were downcast. Guilt pooled in her stomach. 

"Did you have any friends back in your home land?" Nikki's question made the fae nearly stumble over the child who was leading her, earning a soft whine from a child. She murmured a soft apology before looking at the other woman. Plastering a smile on her face, she nodded, hoping Nikki couldn't see the pain bleeding through the happy expression. 

"Yes I did. Not many, but I had a few." Nikki didn't respond, brimming with curiosity. 'Ah--' Y/N cleared her throat. "George was my-- best friend." The term was unfamiliar on her tongue. "He was the Princess's advisor. We-- grew up together." Memories of the brunette floated around in her mind, and where he went- "There was Sapnap. He was a Fire Genasi in the Seelie Court. He was more-- their friend than he was mine, but I would like to think we had a good relationship."

"Their?" She winced at Nikki's keen listening skills. 

"There was someone else-- he is--" No. "He was-- my partner." Nikki's face fell in an instant at her tone. Sympathy flooded her features. 

"Did-- something happen to him?" Her voice was gentle. Y/N pushed a breath through her nose. That was --a difficult question to answer. It took her several moments to even formulate an answer. She opened her mouth to speak.

"He-" 

Tubbo stopped his determined walking, halting the group. Y/N blinked down at him. A smile formed on her lips. 

"Are we at your home, Tubbo?" The child nodded happily. Wilbur finally caught up with them, eyes flickering around to nearby homes. 

"Which one is it?" He asked. The tone of his voice hadn't improved in his 20 minutes of solitary walking. Y/N's lips pressed together. Tubbo tugged gently on her hand, drawing her attention. With his free hand, he pointed. 

The atmosphere among the trio dropped in an instant. It was like their hearts collectively shattered in their chests. Nikki released a soft gasp, eyes watering subtly. Y/N covered her mouth with her hand free hand, shocked. The one that was holding the child's hand tightened. Next to her, Wilbur's hands clenched at his side as they all gazed down at what the child was pointing to. 

Before them was a box. A nearly broken, rain soaked, wooden box. All that was inside was a stained blanket and what looked like a stuffed toy in the shape of a bee. 

Written in messy, faded writing, on the side of the box, were the words:

Tubbo's Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like now is a good time to clarify that this is going to be a slow burn ;)
> 
> Comment Prompt (1): Do you guys have any questions for me? I am happy to answer them!
> 
> Comment Prompt (2): Would you guys be interested in a chapter just explaining the character designs for the current characters in depth?


	10. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Wilbur's tension continues but for the sake of Tubbo, they put it aside for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers from the FAQ!
> 
> -"Why the unhappy ending tag?" Well, looking at the lore I am working with, I would be genuinely surprised if I end this story on a happy note :).  
> -"How long is this story going to be? How many chapters?" It is going to be long! I have no idea how long but it will be very long considering we are still pre any of the events of the dsmp!
> 
> -"What inspired this story?" As I mentioned in the tags, I was inspired by a dream! To be honest, the dream was much different to how the story has turned out, but I'm glad the story has gone the way it has! The original dream would have been much more suited to a oneshot!
> 
> -"Do you play Dnd? If so, what is your favorite race and class?" I do play DND! It is a huge inspiration for this story and were I pull a lot of the lore from! As for my favorites-- I'm almost ashamed to say I have a pretty basic choice haha. I have always been drawn to Tielfings and I almost always play a rogue so, take that as you will! 
> 
> And those are all the questions! Please feel free to leave more!

There was something unbelievably hollow about holding the sodden bee plushie against her chest as they walked back to where WIlbur had left Blackberry. Y/N gazed down at it with tired eyes. It was small, deflated in her arms. At one point it was probably soft and full of life. But time had not been kind to the bee, nor it's owner. There were places where the fabric had torn, though they were haphazardly stitched together by unpracticed hands. Not Tubbo's doing. These were from before, not that she knew exactly when that was. 

The little tiefling had been so tired after the day's events, Wilbur decided to carry him the whole way back. When had he fallen asleep? His arms were hanging limp over the half elf's shoulders, head pressed into the crook of his neck. She was trailing behind them, alone. Nikki had gone back to the bakery, splitting off from the group a little while ago. With her leaving and Tubbo falling asleep, the remaining pair were left in a tense, awkward silence neither of them were ready to break quite yet. 

_The choice to take the child back to Phil was an easy one. To be honest, it wasn't a choice, not really. There was an unspoken agreement amongst the trio that they could not let this child sleep in a box on the side of a poorly paved road for another night. Her heart was heavy, tight at the recent memory. He had been so--excited to have someone visiting him. Behind the dullness of his eyes, she could see that same childish joy that was so obvious when she looked at Tommy. Convincing him to leave the box was another matter entirely._

_The boy shook his head firmly as he sat on the filthy blanket. Y/N, who was knelt before him, released a soft sigh._

_"Why not?" She asked. The child blinked up at her with real concern._

_"If I leave, how will my dad find me?" He seemed distressed at the thought alone. " He said to say here! That he would be back for me-- Soon!" Wilbur pushed a deep breath through his nose and Y/N pressed her lips into a thin line._

_"How long-- has it been since your dad left, Tubbo?" There was no careful way to ask the question, but Tubbo seemed unbothered._

_"It's been--" He started counting on his figures, brows furrowed with concentration. As he counted, he mouthed the numbers. "two--three months!" Nikki blanched behind the fae. Y/N tried to keep the abject horror off her face. "He said he would be back, so I have to say! What if he comes back and I'm not here? Dad will be really worried." He shook his head again. "He pinky promised."_

_Y/N didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Were anger and pity supposed to mix like this inside her gut? Maybe that was what was making her feel so sick._

_"What if-- we leave a note for him? Telling him where to find you?" Wilbur's voice sounded from behind her. Tubbo blinked up at him, curiosity in his gaze._

_"A note?"_

_Nikki let out a soft gasp and started scrounging around her pack. After a few moments of digging she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil._

_"We can use this!" She piped up, handing it down to the other girl. Y/N turned her gaze back to Tubbo._

_"If we write him a note, he will know where to come get you. That way you will be safe and he won't be worried. That is what you want, right?" There was uncertainty in his gaze as she spoke, his chapped lips pulled into a soft pout. After a few moments, he spoke again._

_"Can you--write it? I don't--" He didn't have to finish his sentence for her to understand what he meant. As if he heart wasn't already completely shattered for this kid. The other two seemed to share a similar opinion. Of course, Y/N nodded. She glanced back at her companions._

_"We're taking him-- right?" Nikki and Wilbur exchanged their own looks. The nymph nodded._

_"I would take him-- but you have Tommy. I think it would be nice for this kid to have someone around his age to spend time with. He would be safe at the bakery, but he would be bored out of his mind." Wilbur seemed to agree, eyes swimming with his own unease._

_"You're right. I'm just thinking about how the others will react. A kid was not on the shopping list."_

_"Phil will understand!" Nikki reasoned. "What's one more kid?" Wilbur snorted at this._

"Get on." Wilbur's voice was low. The words rang out as less of a request and more of a demand. Her grip of the fabric boy tightened slightly and her eyes flickered over his face. He wasn't looking at her straight on, more like in her general direction. 

"What?" Y/N hadn't meant for her voice to come out in the shape of a whisper. He jerked his head towards Blackberry.

"Get on the horse. There isn't enough room for all of us. You're both injured so you'll ride while I lead the horse back home." Dread pooled in her stomach at his clarification, side eyeing the horse warily. 

"Wil-"

"Don't." His interruption was harsh and she flinched. She didn't see the way guilt flashed over his face. He sighed through his nose. "Please just listen to me-- okay? You'll be okay up there, I promise." 

Pause.

"Okay." Without so much as another glance she gripped the saddle, clumsily swinging her leg over the leather until she was sitting comfortably against it. Y/N slipped the bee into her pouch. Slowly, the older boy untangled Tubbo's arms from around his neck and lifted him towards the fae. She picked him up, careful not to lose her balance, and sat him down in front of her so he would be leaning back against her. Arms secured around him, she gripped the horn of the saddle. Wilbur pulled the reins over Blackberry's neck and their trek back home began. 

The girl's grip on the leather tightened with every bump. Stress was building up, mixing with the feelings of guilt and annoyance in her stomach. Tubbo on the other hand was still sleeping peacefully, body warm against hers. Every so often his tail would twitch, swishing from side to side. At some point Wilbur had pulled up his hood, shielding his face from her prying gaze. That didn't stop her from looking at him, lips protruding in a pout. She had done the right thing, she knew that. The boy in her lap was evidence enough of that. Did WIlbur really have a right to be mad at her for doing what was right? Sure, she had been reckless, she could admit that much-- 

"Wil..." She tried. He kept walking. If he had heard her he didn't say or do anything to show it. "Wilbur." Again. This time her voice was more firm against the cold air. The sun had nearly set by now. 

"What?" His voice matched the air in it's sharpness. This time he didn't turn back to see her wings shudder. She asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since they had left the city. 

"Would you have killed him?" 

There was no room for silence between them, no place for her question to hand as they were surrounded by the sounds of the woods. The forest. Still, it felt empty as she waited for his response. It was a long wait before his voice sounded again. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Yes." She breathed. 

Again, he hesitated. 

"No." She wasn't sure if his answer was relieving or not. He continued. "I was bluffing since I had the upper hand. The element of surprise. I was---acting." She wasn't sure she was convinced. Y/N remembered his face as he held his blade to that man's throat. The darkness that his in his irises. Was that really just acting? "I wouldn't want you to see me do that, A-- Y/N." Her pout grew. 

"You're angry with me, still." She could see his head shake under the hood. 

"I'm not angry--"

"You are." She persisted. Wilbur's hand tightened on the reins. 

"If I was--" He hissed, emphasizing the 'If'. "--then I would have every right to be. But I'm not angry. I'm-" Pause. "-upset." 

"I don't--"

"Look, can we not do this right now?" He interrupted. He had stopped walking and he was looking at her now with a sort of desperation. A plea to just drop it, at least for now. In her eyes he saw dissatisfaction. 

This was a stand-off between two people who in their own way, were right. So why did both of them feel so guilty?

She opened her mouth to speak again but the feeling of Tubbo shifting in her lap made her stop. Her gaze dropped. She sighed. 

"Let's just go home."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing particularly happy about their arrival. The sun had nearly set completely and it had started to rain about half-way through their journey. Tubbo had woken up to the thick rain drops hitting his face. He never complained though, she noticed that. Tommy always complained when it started raining but Tubbo didn't even ask her to cover his head, which she did anyway. Y/N wrapped him in the wet fabric, like a cocoon. 

They were greeted by Phil, whose brows were pulled tightly together, they corners of his mouth downturned into a expression that could have been likened to concern and anger blended together. Through the window she could see Techno watching them. 

"Where have you been?" He demanded, following after them as Wilbur lead Blackberry to her stall. 

"We got held up." The boy murmured with a pointed glance towards the fae. His father scoffed, incredulous. 

"Held up? Do you realize how late it is? How could you be so irresponsible?" Y/N flinched but nothing could have prepared her for how Wilbur would react to the question. He whirled around, eyes burning. 

"I'm the irresponsible one? Remind me, when the last time you were home for this long? Hard to keep track of your kids if you aren't here." His usual cheerfulness was gone completely gone, replaced with a vicious, cynical temper which he was completely prepared to unleash on his father. Hurt flickered over the older man's features, though behind it was a sort of--guilt. He opened his mouth to speak but Wilbur had no patience to hear him out, instead thrusting the reins to Phil's chest and stalking off with a final crumble of, "You have a patient." 

He was gone, disappearing through the front door. 

The rain was deafening in Y/N's ears, her eyes lingering where Wilbur had vanished. Her attention was only pulled away when Tubbo shifted against her, poking his little head out of her cloak. Phil blinked at him, startled by his appearance, eyes flickering between the tiefling child and the fae harboring him. He sighed. 

"I take it you have an explanation?" 

Pause. The sound of rain.

"Yes, I do." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her thighs burned as she kneeled next to the water basin. Another part of riding the horse that she found she disliked very much. Her hands were massaging Tubbo's scalp, lathering soap into his hair. He played happily with the soapy bubbles on the water's surface. She wasn't sure when the last time he had a bath was, other than sitting in the rain in that box he had called home. Phil was sitting in a chair nearby, a troubled look on his face as she recounted the day's events. 

"I see-- And you're sure you're alright?" His question was only emphasized by the way her skin on her forearm burned every time the fabric of her sleeve moved in just the wrong way as she focused on cleaning the child. 

"I'm alright." A lie murmured through a false smile. "Wilbur intervened before that-- man could do anything more." She gently rubbed the skin on Tubbo's face. He was very well-behaved, letting her wash his face, closing his eyes when she asked him to. Part of her wondered how long his sweet politeness would last around Tommy. Not that he wasn't polite when he wanted to be, especially when he wanted Y/N to help him whip up his latest mischief. It was going to be whiplash going between these two boys. 

"Y/N, about Wilbur--" She tensed but kept working. "--he isn't angry with you. I promise. I know he can be--" He sighed. "He can be harsh. What he said to you came from a place of worry." The fae turned her gaze towards him, lips pressed into a tight line. 

"You're the second person to say that to me. I understand you're trying to comfort me-" Her voice was coming out more aggressive than she meant it so she stopped. She closed her eyes and took a breath before looking back at the man with a much softer gaze. " I want to hear that from him. He's done nothing but give me the cold shoulder since what happened. Everyone is telling me he isn't angry but--" Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. "I don't know how you do things here, but where I'm from, the children are all looked after, regardless of their social status. They are clothed, fed, given shelter. I don't understand how those people could just stand around and watch. I don't understand why Wilbur would be upset with me for doing what is right." Her voice slipped into almost a whine. As she spoke, Phil's expression softened. Sympathetic. His hands were interlaced, elbows resting on his thighs. 

"The world-- it's large. I have traveled a lot in my life, as you know. Everywhere you go, the people, the culture will be different. The human race has a knack for being everywhere though, migrating into different societies with ease. They are unique in their ability to adapt to new lifestyles, which is what makes them such good merchants and adventurers. They are much more fluid than perhaps the dwarves, or even the elves." With his voice in the background, she turned back towards Tubbo, recommencing her gentle scrubbing. "Ignorance is a disease that plagues all the sentient species that walk this Earth. While most of us don't care to discriminate based on something as pointless as their wealth or lack there of, there are those who see those less fortunate that them and take glee in it. Often they aren't even in much better positions, they just enjoying seeing someone who is worse off than themselves." 

What he was saying felt disgusting to her, Y/N's face contorted to show that disgust. "That is awful. It's cruel." Phil nodded in agreement. 

"You're right, it is. And if Wilbur was here, he would agree with you as well. It isn't what you did that upset him, it's how you did it." He stood up and made his way towards here, dropping down to look over Tubbo and make sure he didn't have any more serious wounds. "He cares about you Y/N, you're his friend. The last thing he wants is for you to get hurt." She glanced at him, the dissatisfied look on her face dropping into one that was much sadder. 

"I know that, I just--" She sighed through her nose. "I just wish he would say that instead getting so angry. He made me feel like I had done something wrong by helping." 

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked gently. She shook her head.   
"No-- It's alright. I'll speak to him in the morning after he's had a chance to cool off." Phil offered her that fatherly smile. 

"Alright, let me know if you need me to smack him over the head for you." That made the fae chuckle and she shook her head again. 

"Thank you--" Her gratitude trailed off, curiosity kissing the ends of her words. "Phil-- what did Wilbur mean, before?" She didn't have to clarify what he meant. Phil's smile remained, but it fell slightly. He stood, placing a hand on her hand and gently ruffling her hair. 

"I'll leave that to Wilbur to explain-- It's not my hurt to tell. I'm going to go grab some of Tommy's clothes for Tubbo to borrow. " With that, he left, leaving the fae and the child alone in the bathroom to finish. With him gone, she turned her attention back to Tubbo completely, smiling as brightly as she could. He returned it, though his eyes still held that dullness. 

"Let's finish you up." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit--" Y/N cursed, the sound muffled as she gripped the end of the bandage between her teeth. Illuminated by candlelight, her skin was a bright red color now after hours of irritation. Her pride had gotten in the way of her asking any of the boys for help dealing with it and that pride was now biting her in the ass. The salve didn't help with the burning. That's how she knew it was working-- right? It didn't matter now as she tried to wrap the cotton around her forearm with a combination of her other hand and her teeth. It was not working very well in that department. Grunts of frustration fell from her lips with every failed wrap. Seated at the foot of the bed, medical supplies were strewn about. After weeks of watching Phil change her wraps and changing her own, she thought this would have been easier by now. 

Eventually she threw it down, flopping backwards onto her bed. Another thing about her wings healing is that she could finally lay on her back without her whole body screaming for her to stop. They were large, larger than the mattress. The tips hung over the sides almost comically. Her uninjured arm came to rest over her eyes and for a while, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of her breath. In and out, in and out, in and-

"You're a terrible liar." 

She nearly jumped out her skin at Techno's monotone drawl, snapping up. Her ribs protested at the sudden motion. Reaching back, the girl grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the half-orc, who of course, dodged it. 

"Gods, Techno! You scared the life out of me. Can't you at least announce yourself before showing up out of nowhere?" He just shrugged and approached the bed, plopping down next to her. 

"You just weren't paying attention." His hands gently wrapped around her injured arm, bringing it close to his face, eyes narrowing a tad. She didn't struggle, there was no point trying when it came to him. Instead, she let him assess the damage. 

"I'm fine." She murmured. He didn't look away from her arm. If he didn't respond, she wouldn't even have known if he has heard her. 

"Wilbur said you were hurt." Whenever the pink haired boy spoke, there was a sense of finality. There was no arguing with him. She looked away and he started rummaging through the various medical supplies she had thrown onto her bed. His hands were rough against her skin, yet he treated her with such fragility. Like she was going to break. They fell into a silence, a comfortable silence, as he wrapped the bandage around her irritated flesh. Every so often, she would flinch. As a sort of apology, he would gently caress the skin of her wrist. It was comforting. 

Touch had always been something that Y/N had found shelter in. 

He tied off the cotton and let out a satisfied grunt. 

"There, was that so hard?" After being around him for almost a month, it was easier for Y/N to tell when he was teasing her. She nudged him with her shoulder, gently. 

"Shut up." A soft smirk bloomed on his face. 

"You're welcome."

They sat there for a few moments. Techno stood, her gaze followed him. 

"Do you--" Her words were moving faster than her brain. "--Do you have any more stories." Techno paused, blinking down at her. He sat. 

"I have plenty of stories--" He cocked his head to the side, red eyes shining in the candle light. "Do you have any requests?" She pursed her lips in thought. The fae had come to greatly enjoy Techno's stories, there were so-- different from the stories she had grown up with. 

"I don't--" She murmured. "Do you have any in mind?" A mischievous look flickered over his features. 

"How about a love story?" There was something funny about his typically deep voice being pulled into a higher pitch, mimicking a young girl as he clasped his hands together. She laughed, hair falling onto her face as she shook her head.

"Absolutely not." Y/N giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Techno smiled, curiosity hiding in his gaze. 

"Why not? Heard too many love stories already, Icarus?" She didn't expect to feel so relieved when Techno called her that silly nickname. Her giggled trailed off, and she smiled. 

"No-- I just don't think love stories do a good job representing what it's like."

"What it's like?"

"To be in love. Not really, anyway." He cocked a brow at this. 

"I didn't realize you were an expert at the topic." She nudged him again and rolled her eyes playfully. 

"That's not what I'm saying! I just mean that--" Her smile fell slightly. "--it's not all it's cracked up to be." He seemed to catch her drop in mood, the way her eyes fell. How her hands clenched the bed sheets just enough to form ripples in the fabric. He hummed. 

"Alright. No love stories then. I have just the one for you."

"This is the story of Prometheus, and how he stole fire from the Gods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that the next update will be an in-depth look into the characters, their designs, the setting, etc etc. If any of you are inspired to create fan art or write anything based on this au, please do it!! I would love to see it so please tag me on Tumblr (same user) or let me know where to find it! 
> 
> Comment Prompt: If you could ask any of the introduced characters a question, what would you ask? To who?


	11. Character Designs and World Lore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here are some important details!

Due to popular demand, this chapter will be dedicated to describing the current characters in detail! I will also go into the setting and general world lore that I feel will be important as we continue our journey through this story! As more characters are introduced, more of these types of chapters will be released. 

As I said in the last authors note, I encourage you to create content based on this piece if it inspires you to do so. I think, as fan creators, we should be able to draw inspiration from each other to keep creating content about the things we enjoy! If you make fan art or write anything inspired by this au, please tag me or send it to me so I can see it! I would also appreciate being credited with any of my ideas that you use. 

Now, lets get to the general setting our story takes place in. Simply put, we are in the typical fantasy setting. Think Lord of the Rings, The Witcher, Narnia, and classic DND. We are the world of kings and queens, where there is magic and a lack of modern technology. Of course, the world is a big place so there are variations in how advanced certain species or civilizations are in comparison to each other. Keeping that in mind, there are two settings that you as readers have been introduced to over the course of the past several chapters. 

The Fae kingdom, the birthplace and home land of Y/N. Similar to the Elves, the Fae are nearly immortal, highly intelligent life forms who are capable of wielding very powerful magic. They worship a Goddess who is said to have bestowed their kind with magic in the first place. They live in a monarchical society, under a royal family. This family was also said to have been selected by this unnamed Goddess. They are supported by a council, who oversee many of the more mundane tasks for the kingdom. Each ruler is also given a personal advisor who is meant to represent their will to the council when they aren't present. 

Fae wings. They are a subject of great value and mystery. The secret of the wings is very well hidden. Only a few people outside of the Fae know the truth of what they are and were they come from. Wings are awarded by the Goddess. Each member of the royal family is awarded wings, whether they are born into it or marry into the family. There has only been one circumstance where wings were given to someone outside of this family. As mentioned previously, these wings can be cut from the Fae and fashioned into an item called an Elytra. They are attached to fabric, and through magic, they melt into it. The wings look as though they are golden thread, sewed into the cloak. Most would just assume it is a pretty piece of clothing, rather than evidence of a cruel act. 

The Fae pride themselves on the quality of life their citizens are afforded. There is no poverty, so there is no class discrimination. However, they are very closed off from other cultures. While they are a highly educated people, they are also prone to their own ignorance. It would be a lie to say that many of them don't feel a sense of-- superiority. They make assumptions based on the books they have read rather than the reality. Children of mixed parentage are frowned upon. Not the sense of the color of their skin, in that aspect the Fae could care less. They are much more concerned with the purity of the Fae blood that is being tainted by some other, much more mortal species. This-- discrimination has created issues as of late. 

Next, an unnamed town of the outskirts of the human kingdom, the Sovereign nation of Muiria Palace. On a map, it's initials are SMP. This unnamed town is nearly self sufficient, their only connection to the kingdom being the knights who patrol regularly. It has grown significantly, becoming a city in its own right. Other than the knights, there really is no sort of government or official leader. It is a diverse place, though humans make up the majority. Many travelers will come through, stay a while, spend their money. This type of touristy has allowed the place to flourish. Of course, under this type of capitalist society there will always be poverty. As I mentioned above, there are no official leaders. This is not to say that there is no leadership or hierarchy. Those who have the money, the resources, have the power. And those who have real power are able to hold their own. This is the case for Phil and his family. While they are separate from the city, they hold influence through their strength and their skills. They are respected. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's start the character descriptions with the easiest one. 

Y/N, the ostracized Fae princess. Her physical appearance really is completely up to your lovely imagination. While she is her own character in her own right, rather than a representation of the reader, I have left her name and her appearance largely up to you. Is it laziness? Maybe. Her only distinctive features which I have included are her multitude of scars, given to her by her former lover. The largest of which is a gash across her stomach. Her wings are also a distinctive feature. In their full glory they span 10ft each, giving her a 20ft wing span. They are an iridescent white, in the sun they shimmer and at just the right angle you could see multicolored flecks. Her clothes are also up to your imagination, though at the moment she is borrowing clothes from Techno and Wilbur. A family pendant hangs on her neck. She still has all three of her chances. In the world of DND, she would be a Fae Sorcerer. 

Now for the DSMP characters. A lot of these designs are moderately based on SAD-ist's designs but with a fantasy twist. 

Wilbur has fluffy brown hair that falls just above his eyes. A young adult, around 16-17 in human years. The only real evidence of his Elvish blood are the pointed ears that peak out from under the curls. He is often wearing a long cloak over his white tunic. He wears brown pants, held up by a belt which also holds his sheath for his short sword. The pants are tucked into black boots, with a small heel. Around his shoulder is a satchel, which holds a variety of items ranging from paper to quills and inks to food. He also has a dagger hidden in his right boot. At around 5'10, he is still growing. He doesn't have much visible scarring, just a few nicks from training with Techno. As of now, he has all three of his chances still available for use. In the world of DND, he would be a half-elf bard.

Techno, not yet dubbed The Blade. He had medium length pink locks that reach to just above shoulder length. At most, he can put it up into a half pony tail but it isn't long enough yet for most of his more distinctive hairstyles. Around the same age as Wilbur, he is taller at about 6'. Something he gets from his orc side. This side of his genes manifests in the color of his blood red eyes and the small tusks that are just large enough to peak out from his bottom lip. In comparison to his lankier brother, Techno has a larger build. He wears similar clothes as well, though he only really wears a cloak when he needs to. Most of the time, he forgoes it, leaving himself in only the tunic and pants. He usually has the sleeves rolled up. Now he does had plenty of visible scarring, which can be attributed to the odd jobs he takes from the nearby towns. Rather than a satchel, he has a slew of weapons he carries on his person. Various straps cross over his body, each with a sword or dagger attached. In the world of DND, he would be a half-orc barbarian. For now. He still has all 3 of his chances. 

Tommy is your typical wide-eyed, energetic young kid. Curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Tommy is a spitting image of his father in his youth. Just like his brother, he has pointy ears, though they are a bit less pronounced. He is always covered in dirt or leaves from his trips into the nearby forest, tiny scars covering his hands and his arms from his adventures. At the big age of 5 years old (in human years), he is still pretty short at around 3'7. Unlike his brothers, he wears a classic red tunic with brown pants. They always tell him to wear a cloak when goes out, but he almost always forgets it before he races off to his latest mischief. In the world of DND, he would be a half-elf fighter. He still has all his chances. 

Tubbo, the newest addition to the family. Beneath the filth from the streets he was living on, he was covered in scars. A bit shorter than Tommy, he is much more shy and timid in his demeanor. Due to his tiefling nature, small horns poke out from under his curly brown hair, stemming from the top of his forehead. Where they start, a red scale blends into more human looking skin. His horns share the same color as his tail, which stems from his lower back. It's long and thin, almost like that of a snake. At the tip is an almost diamond shape, which earned him the devil child nickname. His eyes are surprisingly human, though due to the months of living on the street, they are dull, unlike Tommy's bright eyes. At the moment, he is borrowing Tommy's clothes, which are a bit loose on him due to malnourishment. In the world of DND, he would be a tiefling rogue. He still has all his chances. 

Nikki, the Sea Nymph. A magical creature who is tied to the waters of her home. Her ears are reminiscent of fins and scales litter her flesh, a pink, pearlescent shade covering everywhere they are present. Her fingers and toes are webbed, and there are gills on the sides of her neck. The length and color of her hair varies, as she changes it frequently. Most recently, her roots are a blonde color, blending into a light pink at the ends. Since she works in the bakery, you will usually catch her wearing an apron and covered in a light layer of flour. In the world of DND, she would be a druid. She still has all her chances. 

Phil. By all accounts, a simple human man. Straight blonde hair that is around the same length as Techno's, though much thinner. There is a constant layer of stubble on his chin and around the sides of his face. It's unclear how old he is exactly, but he is certainly an adult, around 30 at your best guess. Kind eyes sometimes hidden behind blonde bangs. He is taller than Wilbur but shorter than Techno, standing at around 5'11. Never seen without a specific cloak he always wears, he generally wears green tones, accompanied by a straw hat that his wide made for him. His weapon of choice is a long sword, which is strapped to his back. If he were in the world of DND, he would be {redacted}. His chances are {redacted}.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any additional questions, please let me know!


End file.
